Bestfriends to Lovers (Hiatus)
by alena1221
Summary: When Austin and Ally agree to be music partners, and they start to spend time with each other more and more what happens? Will they admit they drive each other crazy, or will they keep it a secret? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Well Hello?

Hello there! This is my very first fanfict and I really hope you guys like it. Im going to try to upload new chapters almost everyday, but being a junior in High school is hard! Too much WORK! So anyways, go ahead and read. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM THE STORY.

* * *

Ally Dawson. A 17 year old girl who's passion was to play music and sing. Who always had something positive to say. Who had the most sweet and kind heart. The cute nerdy girl from school who always paid attention and did her work. She lived with her dad in Miami, Florida while her mom lived to travel the world to discover new things. Ally worked at her dad's music store, and whenever she had the time, she would go upstairs to the break room where she could play the piano and sing a beautiful melody. She grew up with stage fright, but was able to get over that as the years passed on. She loved to perform in front of small crowds. Her best friend Trish was always there cheering her on. They were ALWAYS together, literally. They just couldn't be apart.

Austin Moon. A 17 year old boy who's passion was to also to play music and sing. He grew up with music around him all the time. It was his world. He lived in Miami, Florida with his mom and dad. They owned their own Mattress company. Austin was the popular kid in school. He was very well known by everyone in school. He was good looking, cool and simply adorable. He loved to have fun with his friend Dez. They always had to do something crazy. Austin and Dez also always had to be together. You would almost never see them apart. Austin's big dream was to make it big, sign a record deal and be able to perform all over the world.

So when he becomes friend's with Ally, will he be able to accomplish that dream? Will he accomplish more than he expected? What happens when they become to close?

Ally's POV

It was a Saturday afternoon. Saturday's were usually always busy, except for today, it was kinda empty. People came in and out of the store, asked where the instruments where, same old same old. I was on the counter writing in my book, I was going up to the break room for about 30 minutes just to play a little when a customer came in.

"Hi, im looking for a-"

"Wait just a second." I say cutting him off quickly, I reaaaaally wanted to go upstairs and play. Good thing my dad had hired another employee.

"Renee could you come here and help this customer" I yelled. "Okay sorry. Another person will be with right you." I said to they guy as I grabbed my book.

"It's fine. Thanks." he said I stared to walk away. "You're welcome" I said as I was walking up the stairs. FINALLY I could come upstairs to play the piano. I just loved coming up here to play and try out lyrics I had written in my book. I open my book to where I can read the words and I start playing.

Austin POV

It was Saturday afternoon, I was walking around the mall when I saw a music store. Sonic Boom. Pretty cool name for a music store. I walked in looking for a new guitar. I was about to ask the girl at the counter, but she called for another employee to help me out while she left to an upstairs room. The other employee Renee, well that's what the other girl had called her, came over to the counter to help me out.

"Yes, how can I help you out today?" she says with a smile.

"Yeah, I just wanna know where your guitars are to take a loot at them. I really wanna get a new one." I said to her as I looked around the store.

"Well we don't have many of our guitars down here, but if you look up there, that's where most of them are. You can go on up there and take a loot at them" she said as she pointed above to where they were.

"Okay I see. Thank you" I told her as I started to walk away from the counter and headed up the stairs. As I was getting closer upstairs I hear a piano playing and a beautiful voice singing aloud. There's a little creek on the door and I start to listen closely without trying to be caught

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind, where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love, to make you feel my love_

Wow I think to myself, I mean WOW. The way her finger moved through the keys and how her voice just went with the melody was amazing, she had a great voice, and AMAZING voice. What I do next is just crazy but hey, sometimes you just gotta be crazy

Ally's POV

When I finished playing and singing I couldn't help but smile. I thought it was a great song. I felt great. As I was about to get my book, I hear two hands clap as loud as they could

"OH MY GOSH!" I Said as I jumped around while I putting my hand on my chest. "What are you doing in here?! This is my private room!" I kinda yelled at him

"I'm sorry, but when I was walking upstairs to check out the guitars I heard someone playing and the door was kinda opened so I couldn't help but listen. You know, you have an AMAZING voice and the way you play the piano is amazing too!" he says while making some crazy weird hand movements

"Thanks, I guess?" I say awkwardly while standing up and walking to the fridge.

"You know, I can play too." he says while sitting on the chair and laying his fingers on the keys. He begins to play a really catchy tune. "I also sing myself" he says in a cocky way while giving me a smirk and lifting his eyebrow

_I played it safe,_

_I kept my foot up on the break,_

_I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today_

_Aw girl and then I met you,_

_opened my eyes to something new,_

_you know you set me free like no one else,_

_and got me acting a fool._

_Don't you know you changed my life,_

_girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_

_you got me jumping out of aeroplanes,_

_And that's why, I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you_

He turned and smiled at me while I smiled back. He got up and grabbed a guitar, put his leg on the chair while placing the guitar on his knee. "I ALSO, play the guitar" he says as he starts strumming the guitar.

_You've got them all hypnotized_

_Dragging them round by the eyes_

_They line up shoulder to shoulder_

_Like dominoes, you keep knocking them over_

_And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you_

_And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true_

He placed the guitar back on its stand and he tuned around to face me

"Well let me tell you that's pretty impressive, and you got yourself a pretty good voice too." I tell him while grabbing my book from the piano

"Thanks, problem is, I can't write my own songs, they just never come to me." he says in a disappointing way

"Really? Well that sucks I mean gosh, you can play and sing, all you need is the words." I tell him while sitting in my chair

"Yeah, the song you sang earlier, did you write that yourself?" he says

"Yeah I did." I tell him while skimming over my book

"Wow, that is amazing. You know, I've seen you around school and stuff, you're always with Trish." he says

"You know her?" I ask

"Yeah. I have her for History class. She's pretty cool." he says

"Yeah she is. She's like a sister to me." I tell him while nodding my head a little

"Yeah, me and my friend Dez always you two in lunch. We sometimes wanna sit with you guys, but it seems like you guys have a lot to talk about already." he says while laughing a little

"Oh really? Please, you could sit with us anytime you want, it doesn't bother us. It would be great eating lunch with much more people." I tell him

"Maybe Monday?" he asks

"Sure why not." I say while smiling at him

"Awesome! Well I have to go home, it was nice talking to you, see you later." He says while walking down the stairs. I See him walk out the entrance door as he turns and waves. I wave back and smile.

Wow, the most popular guy was talking to me? Austin Moon was talking to me? And he complemented me? And know he wants to eat lunch with me and Trish. Something freaky is going on. Ehhh, whatever. He's really cute though, his blonde hair waving off to the side, his chocolate colored eyes and oh my god?! What am I thinking!? No, No, NO. I cannot be thinking like that. I should just get back to work, its almost closing time anyways

Austin POV

Wow, that girl was really cool. Wait a minute I didn't even ask her her name! Gosh, im so stupid! Ehh, ill ask Trish on Monday. You know, she was really cute, with her hair flowing and her chocolate colored eyes and that smile gosh- wait a minute, what am I doing? I can't be thinking like this! I just met her like. I should just hurry up home, it's getting late anyways.

* * *

If you read this, thank you very much! I really appreciate it. Leave some comments please (:

The songs I used are:

Adele - Make You Feel My Love

R5 - Crazy 4 U

R5 - What Do I Have To Do


	2. Perform Together?

Hello my people! Here is another chapter of Bestfriends to Lover. It is really long, I like to add as much detail as I can, plus I know how frustrating it can be when your reading a story and its really short that you don't want it to end. I don't know if I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow since I take my Taks test and i'll probably be too tired to write, but I will try. Amyways, here is a new chapter! :D

* * *

Ally's POV

Beep Beep Beep!

I hear my alarm clock and turn around. Its 7 a.m. Time to get ready for school. I got up brushed my teeth, got dressed. Fixed my hair and put on a little make up. It was eight by the time I went downstairs. Here in Miami, high school time changed to 8:45, so I had about 30 minutes to do whatever. I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk. Once I finished eating I grabbed my backpack, my purse and my car keys. I picked up Trish on the way to school, on the way there we had a conversation like any two other girls would have.

"Hey Trish, I didn't know you and Austin talked to each other?" I asked her

Yeah I do, I have him for some classes. Wait how do you know?" She asked me with a weird expression on her face

"He told me" I told her with a little smirk

"WHAT?! You talked to Austin Moon? How? Why?" she yelled with a big smile on her face

"Calm down Trish!" I said while laughing. "He came into sonic boom the other day looking for a guitar. He heard me play and sing, he walked into the practice room and complemented me and he also told me how he always sees us together and stuff." I told her

"Oh my gosh he complimented you? Thats great!" she told me with a grin on her face

"Yeah, I also heard him play and sing. He's really good by the way. On and also, he and his friend Dez might sit with us in lunch today. He told me how he and Dez would sometimes wanna sit with us so I told him it was fine." I told her

"Yeah, its fine. We'll have more friends, haha." she said while grabbing her backpack and purse

We drove up to school, I parked and soon got out of the car with our stuff. We walked into school and went to our lockers, left some stuff there.

"Alright, well ill see you later!" Trish said while hugging me

"Bye!" I told her as she walked away. I closed my locker and headed upstairs to History. I walked in and when I took a look at the classroom I saw the most strange thing ever. Austin was there, and he had never been I this class before. He looked up to me and smiled along with a wave. I smiled at him back while giving him one of those "what are you doing here" expressions. I saw we had a sub and decided to go sit next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? You weren't in this class before." I asked him while putting my backpack on the floor

"Hey and well I got my schedule changed. I wanted to drop a class and add a new one and so know my whole schedule changed, and know this is my first period." he said to while pulling out his headphones

"Well thats cool. What class did you add?" I asked him while pulling out my song book and a pencil

"I added music class. I really like singing and playing so I though I might as well do it in there." he said while looking through his phone

"Really music class? That's awesome, what period will you be having it?" I asked him while writing down some lyrics in my book

"It says here I will have it for 7th period." he said

"Really? I have music class that same period! You're going to love that class, were always playing music and singing. Its really great." I told him with a big smile

"That's awesome. Maybe you and me can will become closer friends know that we'll more of each other." he said with a big smile

"Yeah, maybe." I said while smiling back. After a few minutes later the sub called roll.

"Ally Dawson" said the teacher.

"Here!" I said while raising my hand. After I pulled out my headphones and tried making up some lyrics for the tune I had composed.

Austin POV

Ally Dawson. So that was her name. She was very different from any other girl. She was unique. There was something about her that interested me but I didn't know what. She always had that book with her, everywhere. Sooner or later I'd find out what that book means to her. I was really happy at the thought that I would be seeing more of her. I hope we become really good friends. The bell rang and we all exited the classroom.

"Bye Ally, see you later!" I yelled at Ally while waving at her. She turned around and yelled "Bye!" while smiling at me. Her smile was beautiful. I couldn't wait to go to lunch and talk to her.

Ally's POV

It was finally time to go to 5th period. I was starving. I walked into class and dropped my backpack beside by desk. I pulled out my songbook and waited for the bell to ring to go to lunch. Once it did I walked towards the cafeteria and when I entered I looked for Trish. When I found her we got in line to get lunch. After a few minutes we go our lunch and we sat at the usual spot we always sat at. A few minutes later passed and I saw Austin and his friend Dez coming towards us. I smiled and waved at them signaling them to come sit with us. Austin sat in front of me and Dez sat next to him. We all said our hello's and later on Austin started to tell us a story. I zoned out after a bit, I was thinking of some lyrics for my song. Austin noticed I wasn't paying attention and started calling my like crazy.

"Hey Ally, im talking to you! Woohoo! Do You hear me? Earth to Ally!" He said while waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped after a bit and immediately took out my songbook and started writing. Some of the words that Austin was saying just went with the tune. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I soon finished writing and looked back at them.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I said confused

"Well you were in your own little world for a long time and out of no where you snapped and wrote in you book like crazy!" said Trish

"Sorry. Its just I had finally come up with the last lyrics I needed for my song." I told them

"Really can I read them?" said Austin with a smile

"No. Sorry, but I don't let ANYONE touch or see into my book. Not even Trish." I said while Trish nodded

"Its fine." Austin said

"You'll be able to hear it once its done. I'm gonna perform it at the talent show. The only problem is, this song is sort of a duet" I said while looking over the lyrics

"A duet?" said Austin. "Yeah." I said while looking at them

"Wait a minute." said Trish. "Austin can sing and play too. What if you two perform the song together at the talent show?" she said

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" said Austin. "Im down to do it." he said

"Would you really?" I asked him with a smile while hugging my book.

"Yeah, I love to perform! And I would love to perform with you. You're amazing Ally." he said to me with a smile

"Okay fine. Me and Austin will perform my song at the talent show!" I yelled to them with a smile

"Awesome!" they all said. I got up and went over to Austin and I hugged him. He took about 3 second to hug me back. We then let go and gave each other a smile. I grabbed my lunch and songbook and then said bye to them. I was really happy at the thought that Austin and I would be performing at the talent show together. I went back to class and sat down. I had a big grin on my face that I just couldn't get rid of. I then took out my journal and started taking notes over what the teacher was saying.

Austin POV

Wow, I was going to perform with Ally at the talent show, I couldn't believe it. The rest of my classes went by fast and it was finally time to go to music class. I walked in and saw Ally. I walked over to the teacher to show her that I was new to her class. Ally looked up to me and smiled. The teacher told me I could sit anywhere I wanted so I sat next to Ally.

"Hey" I told her

"Well hello" she said to me with a laugh

"Good afternoon my wonderful students. Today I don't really have an assignment planned out but since the whole class will be performing at the talent show, you may rehearse for that. That is all." the teacher said

"So Ally, what's the song were gonna be performing at the talent show?" I asked as I turned to face her

"Okay well, last period I was able to copy the lyrics for you." she said while handing me a paper. "This is a song about two bestfriends who fall in love. You will start off the song and then I'll sing my part. At some point we both start singing at the same time. You will play the guitar and I will play the piano. You know, I'm really excited to perform. I think this will be great, people are gonna love it!" she says with a big grin on her face

"I think this is gonna be great too, I can't wait either." I tell her with a smile. The bell rings and we walked out together, we hugged each other and said bye. Her hugs were so soft and delicate, she was so short and adorable. When I got home I just read over the lyrics over and over while strumming my guitar. I couldn't wait till the talent show.

Ally's POV

I was at sonic boom, I told Renee to cover for me at the register. I walked up to the break room, I sat at the piano and started playing while singing my parts of the song. After I finished I couldn't help but smile. I was going to perform with Austin Moon at the talent show. I was really excited.

* * *

To whoever read this, THANK YOU! Give me some reviews pleasee! :D


	3. In Love With My Best friend?

NEW CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it! :D

I do not own Austin and Ally

* * *

Ally's POV

The day of the talent show was finally here. It had just been about a month ago that Austin and I had become friends. But I guess know you can say we were really close friends. After school he would walk with me to Sonic Boom, and we'd would rehearse the song over and over again. Sometimes we would goof around and start making up lyrics or new tunes. We always had a great time. On Friday's Austin, Trish, Dez and I would sometimes go to the movies, go to the beach or the amusement park. We would have so much fun. We all grew close and closer each day. The talent show was today, I was really excited to perform!

I walked into 7th period and sat at the piano. Austin walked in a few minutes later and grabbed his guitar. Since today was the talent show, the teacher said we had to rehearse one last time just to be ready.

"Ready?" Austin asked me

"Definitely" I told him with a smile. He began strumming his guitar and began singing, second later I began playing the piano while singing my part. After that, our voices both joined together, then I got a strange feeling in my stomach. It was weird, I had never felt this before. I felt my stomach twist and turn, but I couldn't figure out why. We finished playing the song, he placed the guitar back on it's stand and faced me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked

"A little bit, but I always get that feeling before performing. I'm really excited!" I said enthusiastically

"Me too! I can't wait, it's been a long time since I've stood before a crowd and performed." he said with a smile

"Well get ready, cause the crowd here gets big! To the point where people have to stand on the isles!" I told him with a huge grin while nodding my head

"That's awesome!" he said.

"It is. Okay well we get out of school at 4:15, which is in about 10 minutes. The show starts at 6 but we need to be here by 5:30. You wanna get lunch or something?" I asked him while putting my stuff in my backpack

"Yeah sure, what if we walk to the gas station by the corner, get a drink and some chips and eat while we walk back? There's pretty much no point driving, its like, right there" he said

"Good idea." I said. The bell rang, we met up with Trish and Dez and we all walked to the gas station.

Austin's POV

We walked back to school and went inside. Ally and I had agree on wearing red, so when we walked in she went into the girls restroom while I went into the boys restroom. I wore black jeans with some holes and my chain on the side, my red high-tops, a white v-neck shirt, and my red leather jacket. I fixed my hair a little and walked outside. I waited for Ally to walk out and when she did, my jaw dropped to the floor. She whore a red strapless dress that hugged her figure and came just above her knees. She had some red heels that made her a few inches taller. She pulled her curled hair into a half-up do. She looked Gorgeous and I could not stop staring. I suddenly got a weird feeling in my stomach, it was weird. It felt it twist and turn. I didn't know what was happening. She was calling me but I just wouldn't respond.

"Hey are you ready? Austin? Hellooooo? Earth to Austin?" she said while waving her hand until I finally snapped out of it.

"Huh-what? Im sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?" I told her while rubbing my neck

"I was asking if you were ready? We're the 6th to go on and perform." she said

"Oh, yeah. I'm so ready." I said with a smirk. We walked backstage, I grabbed my guitar and we walked over to where the performers before us were waiting. I couldn't help but stare at Ally. She looked amazing. After about 15 minutes it was finally our time to go on. The backstage crew was positioning the piano in place, while they did that, I peeked through the curtain to look to the crowd. It was packed, I notice Trish and Dez in the front row seats. I looked back and saw Ally was ready. She gave me a smile and gave me two thumbs up. I smiled back at her, while walking to where my microphone was. I positioned my guitar and fixed my hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, performing a duet, give it up for Austin and Ally!" said the announcer. I turned back to Ally, we both smiled at each other one last time.

Nobody's POV

The crowd cheered with excitement. When the curtains opened, the cheers grew louder. The spotlight hit Austin, he looked up to the crowd and began strumming his guitar. He gave a quick smile just before he began to sing

**Bold-Austin**

_Italic-Ally_

Underlined-Both

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Austin turned to where the piano was, and smiled. The spotlight then hit Ally, she began to play and began singing with her angelic voice.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Just before the they began to sing together, the looked at each other and gave each other a passionate smile

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

To an island where we'll meet

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

I'll put a flower in your hair

_Through the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

They once again, turned to each other and couldn't help but stare and smile

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

The crowd stood up and cheered with a great force. Ally stood up and walked towards the center of the stage where Austin met her. He took her hand, they raised their arms up and bowed down. The crowd clapped like it was the best performance they had seen in their lives. They looked at each other once again, without any second thoughts, Austin leaned in and kissed Ally. Instead of resisting, she simply kissed back. After a few seconds, they pulled back and smiled at each other. They turned to the crowd, gave one last bow and walked to the backstage as the curtains closed. Ally rushed to the restroom, she leaned against the door with a smile and touched her soft lifts trying to re-live the moment. Austin stood backstage trying to remember what had just happened, he stared at the floor with a huge smile and couldn't believe what he had done. He didn't regret it at all, he loved it.

The talent show ended at 7. All the performers exited the building walking over to their cars or to their rides home. Ally grabbed her car keys, before she went inside she spotted Austin, they gave each other a passionate look before smiling at each other and then turning away.

So know, what was that about falling in love with your bestfriend?

* * *

If you read this, THANK YOU! I don't know when I'll be posting a new chapter, maybe on Thursday, but still not sure. Anyways, please review, need to know if I'm doing a good job c:

Song used: Lucky - Jason Mraz


	4. Movie Night!

NEW CHAPTER! Sorry I took so long, I had a bad case of writer's block but I was finally able to finish this chapter. In this chapter I mention something about Drill Team. Most of my older readers that are in high school should know what that is and for my young readers, Drill team is like a group mostly made up of girl who dance. They perform at all sport's events, the pep rally's, school show's like springshow and dance blast which I will be performing in, in April, WOOT WOOT! Ha but yeah, the drill team is a pretty cool thing to be in, I will be trying out in 2 weeks so wish me luck cause this is the last year I can try out since im a Junior. They wear really cute outfits, and heres a link to a picture from the Drill Team in my school. They are called the Toy Tiger's.

. /_E0QoaUU-wBE/TPSLbl6qZ5I/AAAAAAAAP7w/iZWUCKdpis4/s1600/04_

But enough of that, and on to the Chapter, I hope you enjoy! & to the people who give me reviews, I LOVE YOU!

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up around nine on Saturday morning. I opened my eyes and yawned. I rolled over and stretched every muscle in my body. I loved that feeling, the way your muscles just relaxed like all the pressure in the world has just been released. I stared up into the ceiling, my room was dark, and I mean DARK. I loved it like that though, I couldn't go to sleep with any light, not one bit. It's like if the darkness made my mind go into a deep trance of sleep. Whatever it was, I always felt great waking up the next morning. So refreshed and energized. I got up from my bed and opened the window curtains, the sun blasted through and blinded me for a second. I walked over to my desk, picked up my diary/songbook and jumped right back on my bed.

Dear Diary,

So last night was pretty amazing. Me and Austin finally performed at the talent show and it was pretty amazing! The crowd was cheering and even singing a long! That song was probably one of the best I have ever written. Austin is a great performer, and his voice, is simply beautiful, so soft and delicate. Something weird happened during the performance, he was giving me some cute weird faces. I'm not going to lie, I got butterflies in my tummy. That wasn't even the most weird part, the fact that Austin kissed me was! Austin Moon kissed me! It was something very unexpected! You know the saying expect the unexpected? Yeah well that's exactly what happened! I noticed when he kissed me, I felt my stomach twist and turn. I guess you could say I liked the kiss, but who knows why he did it. Maybe he just acted in the moment with out even thinking. But at some point we'd have to talk about it right? Anyways, I'll talk to you later.

Love, Ally 3

I got up from my bed and placed my songbook back on my desk. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I found a plate full of pancakes and a note.

Ally,

I left early to open up the shop. You seemed pretty tired last night so I didn't wanna wake you up early. Also made pancakes for breakfast. I'll see you later at Sonic Boom.

Love, Dad

I put the note back, grabbed the plate of pancakes and poured some syrup on top. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Nothing seemed to catch my attention so I turned it off and turned on the stereo. When I finished eating I placed the plate in the dirty dishes, since I had nothing else to do I decided to wash them. After I finished I walked back upstairs and got in the shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my closet. I didn't wanna over dress myself, I was just going to sonic boom and stay there to close up. I decided on wearing some black yoga pants, with a gray over the shoulder thin sweater and my gray chucks. I walked back into the restroom and blow dried my hair. I chose to not curl it and just pull my hair into a side braid. When I got done I walked back downstairs, I grabbed my phone, purse and my car keys and walked out to the drive way. I arrived to Sonic Boom about 15 minutes later. As I walked in, I saw my dad with some papers.

"Hey dad." I told him

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" he asked

"I slept great dad, and thanks for the pancakes they were yummy!" I told him with a smile

"You're welcome sweetie. Okay well I'm in my way out. You close up the shop today, I'll see you at home. Bye Ally, Love you." he said while walking out the door

"Okay Bye Dad, Love you too." I told him while waving at him

"Bye , Hey Ally." said Austin and Dez as they came in through the shop

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them while putting the papers under the counter

"Nothing really. We don't have nothing to do so we just came over here." Austin said as he walked over to the piano that was downstairs

"Well there's nothing to exciting happening over here. Just cleaning and putting stuff where it goes, you know?" I looked at them with a smile as I put some harmonicas away

"Hey Ally, I came up with a new tune. I wanted to show it to you so you could come up with some lyrics." Austin said to me with a smile

"Okay then, lets go to the break room." I told Austin as I grabbed my songbook. "Renee!" I yelled throughout the store.

"Yeah?" she said

"Could you cover me for a bit? I'm gonna go to the break room with Austin to write some lyrics." I told her while holding up my songbook

"Yeah sure." she said. "Thanks and Dez, please don't break anything" I told him with a serious face. I started walking up the stairs and suddenly, I remembered the kiss. I wondered if we would get to talk about it. I was kinda nervous of what he would even say.

Austin's POV

This morning when I woke up, the first thing that came to my mind was the kiss I had with Ally. I don't even know what came over me. When I looked at her I just felt the need to kiss her, like it was something I just had to do. She just looked so beautiful, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her skin glowed in the light and how her lips were just the perfect shade of pink. Whenever I thought of her, my stomach twisted and turned with a great force. Was I starting to get feelings for her?

"Okay I'm ready." Ally said while slamming open the door.

"Oh my god" I yelled with my hand on my chest. I was so into my thoughts that Ally made me jump from the chair.

"Whoa I did not mean to scared you, I'm so sorry." Ally said while trying to hold in her laugh

"Its okay, I was just really distracted." I told her while straightening out my shirt.

"Okay well let me hear the tune you were talking about." she told me. I started playing the keys. A few seconds later she grabbed a pencil and opened her songbook to write down some lyrics. I stopped playing and turned to face Ally.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

"That was really good. I was able to come up with something, but for some reason I keep writing them as duets." she said with a confused look.

"Can I read them?" I asked her while holding out my hand. Surprisingly she handed over her book. The lyrics she had written were really good.

"Ally these are really good. We could perform another duet together" I told her with a smile while handing her back he songbook. I had a crazy thought in my mind, but I just had to tell her.

"Ally, what if you and me became famous?" I asked her

"Well what do you mean famous?" she asked while raising an eyebrow

"Well yeah, famous as in me and you would play at concerts together. We could have solos or play duets together, wouldn't that be cool?" I told her with a huge smile

"I guess it would be." she said with a thinking face

"Yeah. It could happen you know. Dreams sometimes come true." I told her

"It sure could." she said while facing me and smiling. We stared into each others eyes. We were moving closer and closer, I wanted to kiss her again, I needed to kiss her again. We were inches away when Trish barged in.

Ally's POV

We were getting closer and closer and honestly, I wasn't afraid of kissing him again, I wanted to kiss him again, and just as were about too, Trish came in. Austin and I quickly pulled away trying to act like nothing. Luckily Trish wasn't even looking up, she was looking down to her phone screen.

"Hey Ally." she said as she put away her phone.

"Uhhh, hey Trish, what's up?" I asked her trying to not sound nervous.

"I came over because I wanted to know if you wanted to rehearse for Springshow?" she asked while putting up her hair.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Let me just pull up the song." I told her as I got up from the chair

"What's Springshow?" Austin said

"The school's Drill Team perform and we introduce the new members for the upcoming year. There's maybe like ten performance's in total. Lieutenants like Trish and I have solo's. It's pretty fun, you and Dez should go see it, it's like two weeks away." I told Austin as I searched for the song that all the lieutenant's were gonna perform together.

"Oh, I've never been to one, sounds cool. I'll make sure I go this year." he said with a smile. Dez then came in to the break room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said as he sat in the chair

"Well Trish and I are gonna rehearse our dance. Y'all can stay and watch, just make some space for us and press play when I tell you too" I said as I stretched my legs. Trish and I got into our positions and raised a thumb up signaling to press play.

Austin's POV

I pressed play on the stereo, Ally and Trish began dancing immediately. The song was slow, which meant their movements would be slow. As the song continued on, I couldn't help but stare at Ally. She moved like an angel. The way her arms slowly swifted across the air, how her legs shifted her across the floor and the way she dropped to the floor to form her perfect splits for her big finale was just breathtaking. She was an amazing dancer.

"So what did you guys think?" she asked while releasing herself from the splits and getting up.

"That was amazing you guys, y'all are gonna rock at the show!" I said to them

"Awww, thanks Austin, that means a lot." she said with a small smile, she walked over to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. I felt a warm sensation in my chest. We let go of each other a looked away shyly.

"Hey Ally, what time do you close up today?" Trish asked

"Well its already five and it's pretty empty, so I'll probably at six. Why?" Ally told Trish

"I was thinking we could stay here and watch a movie and eat junk food, you know?" said Trish

"Yeah that would be awesome! We could watch a funny movie, c'mon Ally what do you say?" I asked Ally, I gave her the puppy eyes so she would agree.

"Okay fine, I'll just go ahead and close up know." she said before she walked downstairs. We all chose to watch 21 Jump Street. We all sat in the big couch that was in the break room. I sat on one end, Ally sat next to me, Trish sat next to her and Dez sat on the other end. After the movie finished we just decided to stay up late and watch a bunch of random movies. We were watching Paranormal Activity 3 when I glanced over to see Ally had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I couldn't help but smile. We were all to tired to go home, so we just pulled out some blankets and we all crashed out. I starred at Ally as she closed her eyes. I turned over and smiled just before closing my eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading, leave some reviews please! I'm going to start writing the new chapter tonight, and I will be posting it tomorrow after my driver's ed class. Wish me luck on that too, it's my last class and after that, I take my driver's test for my license! WOOHOO! Be on the lookout for the new chapter tomorrow! :DD


	5. To The Beach!

NEW CHAPTER! Sorry I took a long time, but this chapter is really long. I was listening to Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko while I typed this up and so a lot of ideas were coming to my head. I hope you guys like it because it took me two days to write it and I usually just need one day.

I wanna give a shout out to **mysteriouspurplerose2121** for giving me such wonderful reviews, I read your story and it's coming along great and I reviewed it to give some love back, THANK YOU! :D

* * *

Austin's POV

I woke up around 9 on Sunday. The sun was bursting brightly into the break room. I yawned before getting up and noticed everyone was still asleep. I walked over to the restroom to pee and then splashed some water on my face. When I walked back into the break room, everyone had already woken up.

"Morning guys." I told them as I walked over to pick up the blankets

"Good Morning." Ally said with a smile. Trish and Dez just smiled.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" I asked them while I stretched my arms

"Well it's Sunday, so it should be something really fun since tomorrow we go to school." said Trish while rolling her eyes.

"What if we go down to the beach?" I suggested while I looked at all of them

"That's a great idea! What do you say Ally?" Trish asked Ally

"I'm down, shop doesn't open on Sunday's so yeah, lets go." Ally said as she put away the blankets

"Maybe after the beach we could go to the Amusement Park." Said Dez with a huge smile on his face

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" I yelled eagerly

"Okay, well let's all go home and change. Let's meet up at the beach at about 10:30?" Ally said as we all walked downstairs

"Yeah, c'mon Dez. We can stop at my house first so I can change and then I'll take you to yours. We can buy some food on the way." I told Dez as I pulled out my car keys.

"I'll give you a lift Trish." Ally said as she closed the doors to Sonic Boom

"Okay, see you guys in a bit!" I yelled to them as me and Dez started to walk away towards my truck. We got to my house in about 10 minutes. I walked through the door and ran upstairs to my room. I opened the drawer that had most of my swimwear, I picked on wearing some black shorts and pulled a white muscle shirt over my head and straightened it out. I grabbed a towel and walked back downstairs and went to the garage. I pulled out some chairs and my surfboard and placed them in the back of the Truck. I locked the house door and Dez and I were on our way to his house. Once he changed we left and made a quick stop at the store to buy some food for the beach. We got back to the truck I put on my sunglasses, cranked up the volume, pulled down the windows and finally left to the beach.

Ally's POV

When we got to my house, Trish and I rushed towards my room. I pulled out my bikini's deciding which one I should wear and chose a two piece, it was white and had all sorts of flowery patterns on it. I pulled on some blue shorts and a white tank top. Trish had some spare clothes here, she wore a two piece, it was all leopard print. She pulled over a black tank top and put on some black shorts. I pulled my hair up into a bun and grabbed my sunglasses. Trish put her hair into a side braid and grabbed her glasses too. We packed some stuff in the car and then drove to the beach. When we got there, we spotted Austin and Dez and walked over to them along with the stuff we had brought.

"Hey Guys!" I yelled as we approached them.

"Hey. We set up the chairs already and put up an umbrella in case you guys didn't want any sun." Austin said as he pointed to the chairs and umbrella

"That's great, but I think I wanna get a little tan. We brought some food and drinks for later." I said as we put the stuff on top of the towel that was on the floor.

"We brought some stuff too. Wow, the sun is really shining today." he said as he started pulling of his shirt.

"Uhh, Great time for a tan!" I said with a smile. I laid my towel on the floor. I unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down and then pulled off my shirt. My piercings and tattoos could be very well seen. I already new they were gonna ask me questions about them, but mostly Austin and Dez since Trish was with me when I got them all done. I picked up my clothes and put them in my bag. I sat on the towel and then laid down.

"Uhh, Awesome. Me and Dez are gonna go surf for a bit, we'll be back later." Austin said as he ran towards the water. After a good 30 minutes I turned over so my back was facing up.

"Wow Ally, you look hot!" said Trish with a laugh

"Oh quit it Trish." I said as I smiled at her

"I'm serious Ally, the tattoos and piercings make your body look amazing!" she said with a grin

"Okay I get it Trish, thanks." I told her with a smirk.

As I laid on the towel, I couldn't help but stare at Austin as he ran towards the beach. I noticed a cute little moon tattoo on one of his shoulders, I'd ask him about that later. His skin was so smooth and clear. The way his shoulders moved was incredibly hot. His hair was all over the place which was even more hot. They way he rode the waves and fell down crashing was super cute.

Austin's POV

Ally looked amazing. Her skin was so white and smooth. I couldn't help but stare at her as she stripped down her clothes. I noticed she had a belly piercing along with a piercings on her hips. She looked hot with that small cute bikini she had on, and her Ray-ban glasses. Good thing I had my sunglasses on, if not she would of caught me staring. There were some really cool lookin' waves, so I ran off with Dez to go surf. We were out there for a good 30 minutes till we decided to go back and get some drinks. As I walked closer to where the girls where, I noticed was Ally turned over. As I got closer, something had really caught my attention. Ally had tattoos and more piercings. One tattoo was on her shoulder, they were birds and looked as if they were flying over her shoulder, she also had one behind her ear, they were music notes. I don't know how I ever missed that the day of the performance, but then again, her hair was really long and covered her shoulders. The other piercings were on her back dimples. They looked so cute on her.

"Hey guys, what do we have to drink?" I asked

"We have Coke, Sprite, and Water. What do you want?" said Trish as she looked into the cooler

"Give me some water." I said. Ally turned over and sat on her towel.

"Give me one too, I'ts really hot." she said as she stretched her arms. God could she be more sexy?!

"Well maybe you should go in the water." I suggested as I opened my water bottle

"Yeah Ally, you've been there a good amount of time. You have almost all day long to tan. C'mon lets go." Trish said to her as she walked over to the water where Dez was.

"I'll go right know let me just put away my book and glasses." she said as she got up. As soon as she put her book and glasses away I turned her around and carried her over my shoulder and ran towards the water.

"Austin wait!" she yelled

"Nope, you're coming in with me!" I said as I laughed. Trish and Dez turned and couldn't help but laugh. As soon as I hit the water she straightened her back and I brought her in with me. As we fell under the water she was under me, our bodies brushed each other as they were going up. Her legs tangled with mine and her hands pushed on my chest as she tried to go up to the surface. When we both reached the top I couldn't help but laugh.

"Austin!" she yelled at me as she splashed some water on my face

"I told you you had to come into the water!" I said with a laugh

"Yeah but I was gonna come in on my own!" she said as she laughed

"Can't say you didn't like it though." I said in a seducing way while giving her a smirk

"Ha ha, so funny." she said sarcastically as she started to swim away. I started to swim behind her until we caught up with Trish and Dez.

"Hey you guys wanna play football?" I asked

"Yeah, sure." they all said as I started to swim out. I grabbed the football and ran back to the water.

"Okay, so It'll be Ally and Trish against Dez and I. Trish and Dez can start over on that side and Ally and I on this side, and let the game begin!" I yelled as I moved away from Ally to throw the ball to Dez.

Nobody's POV

During the whole game Austin and Ally were body to body, literally. Ally would lunge herself towards Austin as she tried to get the ball from above him. She would sometimes go from behind and grab his free arm so he couldn't throw the ball. She could feel his toned body on her own. Sometimes he would grab her arms from behind and he would push up against her, Ally couldn't help but blush as she would sometimes feel his bulge against her thighs. After a while, they ended up taking the game outside of the water. Whenever Austin tried to run towards the other side Ally would immediately run towards him and try to hold him off by hugging him by his waist. When Ally had the ball and tried running towards Trish, Austin would run towards her, hug her around her waist and carry her while turning in circles. After a while of all the flirty scenes, Dez managed to say "They totally like each other" and Trish responded by saying "Totally obvious." After a while of playing, they were all pretty tired and walked back where their chairs were and sat down. It was just about twelve in the afternoon.

Ally's POV

"I am so tired." I said while patting my body with a towel

"Yeah, what do you guys wanna do know?" Austin asked as he put his glasses back on

"We should eat lunch, and then just relax for a while. Then we could go to the amusement park and after we could come back to the beach and watch the sunset." said Trish as she pulled her hair into a bun

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said while looking into my purse for my Ray-bans. We pulled out some sandwiches and chips along with drinks. We took our time to eat and after we just sat back and enjoyed staring at the waves. After half an hour we started getting half dressed to go to the amusement park. Trish and I just put on our shorts and the guys put on their shirts. We packed everything into the cars and soon we were on our way to the park. It was just about ten minutes away so it wasn't very far away.

"So Ally, care to tell me what's up with you and Austin?" Trish asked me with a smirk

"Trish what are you talking about?" I said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh please, you think I couldn't tell how you guys were flirting when we were playing football? It's totally obvious you guys have some sort of attraction towards each other and don't try to deny it." she said

"Okay fine, I think I'm sorta staring to like him. I mean we kissed at the talent show, he's super sweet and adorable and he's just so different from all the other guys." I told her

"Awwww, that is so cute! I think he likes you back by the way. He was TOTALLY flirting with you today." Trish said

"Really?" I asked

"YEAHH!" she said said loudly

"Well lets see what happens later on." I said as we pulled up to the park. We got out of the car and waited for Austin and Dez to catch up. We walked into the park and got in line for the first ride.

"Hey Ally, what do your tattoos mean?" asked Austin as he walked behind me and traced his finger over the birds.

"Well the birds signify freedom to me and the music notes show my passion for music." I said as tilted my head so he could get a better view. His finger traced over them and down my neck which made me get goosebumps.

"They look awesome, and the piercings?" he said as he placed his hand over my waist and moved me a little so he could get a better view of them, sending chills all over my body.

"I just got them for the hell of it. Trish said they would look great on me so I gave in." I said as I looked down to my piercings on my hips

"They do look great on you." he said

"Thanks." I said as I blushed a little.

"Now tell me about your tattoo." I told him

"I really have no idea. I got it a few years back, let's just say I got it because of my last name." he said with a giggle

"I think it's cute." I told him with a smile

"Thank you." he said. By the time we looked up, it was already our turn to get on the roller coaster cart. Trish got in with Dez so I got in with Austin. As we put on our seat belts, I began to get nervous. I loved coasters but I always got nervous before they began.

"You okay Ally?" Austin asked

"Yeah, just a little nervous." I told him

"Here, hold my hand." he said as he pulled out his hand. I took a hold of it and smiled at him. "Here we go!" said the lady on on the mic. We began going up and as soon as we stopped at the top I quickly released Austin's hand and when the cart fell to a drop I was screaming with excitement as my hands went above my head. Austin quickly did the same thing. Throughout the whole ride we yelled and laughed like maniacs. When we got off we quickly ran to get back in line. We spent the whole afternoon on rides.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty tired. We've been on rides since 12 and its already 5. You guys wanna go back to the beach for what's left of the day?" I asked while rubbing my neck

"Yeah, let's go back and just chill" Austin said. Trish and Dez agreed and 15 minutes later we were at the beach. Austin pulled out the chairs and we all sat and stared into the ocean.

Trish and Dez got up and ran into the water and left me and Austin alone. The fact that we hadn't talked about the kiss on Friday was killing me, so I grew the nerve to ask him.

"Hey Austin, I've been wanting to talk to you about something?" I asked him as I turned to face him

"What about?" he said as he looked over to me

"About the uh, kiss on Friday." I said as I looked down to the sand

"Oh, uh yeah that." he said as his cheeks flared up

"Yeah, I mean it was something unexpected. Why did you kiss me Austin?" I told him as I looked up to him

"I don't know, I mean I don't really know why I did it. I just felt the need to do it. Like I had to for some reason." he said

"Oh. This is a weird question I think, but umm, did you feel something?" I asked him shyly

"What do you mean if I felt something?" he said with a confused face

"When you kissed me, did you get a weird feeling within yourself? And don't lie to me Austin, I want the truth." I told him with a serious face

"Well yes, I did feel something. I felt butterflies in my stomach." he said as he blushed

"Really? Because I did too." I said with a smile

"What does that mean?" he said nervously

"I don't know, it could be some sort of attraction I think." I said as I turned to the beach

"Oh." he said. We had that awkward silence, it was so uncomfortable I decided to break it.

"Yeahhhh, well I'm gonna head to beach." I said as I got up and pulled down my shorts and started walking towards the water when a guy approached me. He was tall, tan and had brown hair. I had to admit he was cute.

"Hey there." he said

"Hey." I told him with a smile

"What's your name?" he said

"Ally, yours?" I asked him

"Richie." he said

"Awesome, so why'd you approach me?" I told him

"Well I saw you here earlier and I just wanted to come talk to you. You're just so beautiful and I wanted to get to know you." he said with a smile

"Aww, well thank you. It would be gr-" I said before Austin came and interrupted. He seemed angry.

"Hey Ally, who's this?" he said seriously and all of the sudden he held my hand. I didn't know why, but I went along with it and held his hand back.

"His name is Richie. He wanted to get to know me." I told him as I looked from Austin to Richie

"Oh, well nice to meet you Richie. Now if you don't mind, me and Ally are gonna head to the water. See ya later." he said with a smirk as he walked away and pulled me along with him

Austin's POV

Some sort of attraction? I had to admit it was true. I liked Ally Dawson. She was just so different, so unique. So smart, kind, beautiful and talented. When I looked up to Ally, I noticed some guy was talking to her. I suddenly felt anger built up in my chest. I quickly rose up and walked towards them. I held Ally's hand as if she were my girlfriend, and pretty much dismissed the guy. I walked towards the beach and pulled her with me. I stopped and turned to face her. God she was so beautiful. Her bikini made her skin stand out. The piercings and tattoos looked so good on her. Her was in a bun and her lord did she looked good in those glasses. She was all perfection.

"Hey, what was that for?" she said confused. I didn't wanna hold in my feelings anymore, so I grew the nerve to say everything I felt.

"I was jealous. I got jealous at the sight of that guy with you. Look Ally, I'm just gonna be straightforward with you, I like you Ally. I really do. The first time I met you at Sonic Boom, I felt I had a strong connection with you, and over time we grew really close and the day of the performance, I realized I wanted to be with you." I told her as I reached down to grab both of her hands

"Austin, that is so sweet, and I really like you too." she said with a smile.

"Really?! Oh my gosh this is great! Okay, Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I told her with a huge smile on my face

"Of course I will!" she said with laugh as she reached to hug me. When she let me go, I couldn't stop smiling. I was really happy. I held her hand and dragged her with me to the water. "Now lets get in the water." I told her. I quickly ran out to get my surfboard and ran back inside. I helped Ally get on first, and then I climbed on. I hugged her from her waist and kept my hands there, soon she laid back against my chest. I wanted to stay like that forever.

Ally's POV

Austin Moon was my boyfriend. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of that. I was really happy. Austin and I were on his surfboard looking at the sunset when Dez pushed us over from under. When we went under, he quickly hugged my waist as to make sure I was safe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we rose up. When we took a look at Dez we began to splash water towards him, soon we were all splashing water towards each other. When we got out of the water, we went to go play a little of volleyball just before it turned dark. It was Trish and I against Austin and Dez. Trish and I won at the end of the game. We headed back were we had set up our chairs and started to pack. We loaded the cars with everything and just before I got inside to leave, Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow." he said

"You sure will." I told him with a smile

"Can I pick you up so we can go together?" he asked

"Of course. I'll text you when I'm ready." I told him

"Awesome. Well I'll see you tomorrow morning, girlfriend." he said with a smile

"And I'll see you tomorrow too, boyfriend." I said with a laugh. He pulled me into a hug, we both looked at each other and went in for a kiss. When we kissed, I felt fireworks had gone off everywhere around us. It was an amazing sensation. We then pulled back, and as he began to walk away he said "Goodnight beautiful." I smiled and said "Goodnight." I got inside my car and saw that Trish was staring at me with huge eyes.

"Yes Trish, Austin and I are dating." I told her

"Oh my gosh! That's is so cute!" she yelled

"I know, I know. Now let's go before you start asking a million question." I told her with a laugh. I pulled out of the beach and started driving to Trish's house. The whole ride there we jammed out and sang to a whole bunch of songs. I then pulled up to her drive way and helped her take out her stuff.

"Okay, well that's the last of it. I had so much fun Trish, I'm glad we got to hang out." I told her

"I had lots of fun too. We should totally do that again." she said

"We should. Well I gotta, see you tomorrow." I told her as I began to walk away.

"Okay bye!" she yelled as she waved. I got back inside the car and drove back home. When I got there I took out what I had taken to the beach and put it in the garage. I walked inside and saw my dad watching TV on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, how was the beach?" he asked

"It was great but I have a bad feeling this is gonna be a painful sunburn." I told him with a laugh

"Don't worry, we have some of that Aloe Vera gel. Just put it on after you take a shower and you should feel much better." he said

"Thanks dad but if my body hurts bad tomorrow, I will not be going to school. Okay, well I'm gonna go up to shower, put the gel on and go straight to bed. Goodnight dad." I said as I kissed his cheek

"Goodnight hun." he said. I walked up to my room and chose out some pj's that wouldn't hurt as it brushed my skin. I then got in the shower and I felt so relaxed. When I got out, I rubbed the gel on my back, it was so cold and refreshing. I slowly got into my bed and looked over to my phone, just as I was about to close my eyes, I got a text. It was from Austin.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite, or I'll bite them back. Cute right? Anyways, sweet dreams my gorgeous c:"

I smiled at my screen and wrote back:

"Awww, you are so adorable! Goodnight my handsome, I hope you have sweet dreams too! (:"

I placed my phone back on the nightstand, turned over and drifted off to sleep.

Austin's POV

Dez was pretty psyched over the fact that Ally and I were dating. He was saying how just maybe, I might of found the right girl for me, I couldn't do anything more that agree with him. Maybe he was right, maybe Ally was the perfect girl for me. I dropped of Dez and soon got home. I got everything out of the truck and walked inside. I went up to my room and took a shower. My skin was burning but yet if felt good. I got out, dried off and put on some basketball short and slowly laid down on my bed. I sent Ally a text, when I read her reply I smiled like an idiot and place my phone on the nightstand. I rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys loved it! I don't know when I will be posting a new chapter but be the lookout. Give me some reviews my wonderful people! c:


	6. Performance Partners?

What did you guys think? That I was gonna leave ya'll hanging! HELL NO! I promised I was not gonna go to sleep until I finished this chapter, so here I am, awake at 3:15 in the morning just to post this chapter for you guys. Do you guys realize how much I appreciate the love I've been getting from some of you!? I love you guys. I wanna start giving some shout outs, but I'm not getting many reviews. I really want the reviews to rise. Some of you have been asking why is this story rated M. Trust me, this story will be steamy but I'm not sure when. I didn't wanna start of the story without them getting to know each other well. In this chapter, they've barely been dating for 2 days, I don't want them having sex yet. I'm 17 and I'm still a virgin ;o I believe your virginity should be given to someone who've you've been dating for a long time, not just the first month of a relationship. But anyways, I want to let you guys know that I will be skipping weeks and sometimes month's in this story. Okay I think I've said all that I want too, if not, then it will be in the end so know, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :DD

I do not own anything from this story except for the story line.

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning with a burning and aching body. My back and shoulders where in pain. I carefully rose up from my bed and sat. I could not walk into school like this. One little sudden touch, and my skin was on fire. Next time I was so using sunblock. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I saw my dad cooking some scrambled eggs and some bacon. The atmosphere smelled so delicious, or maybe I was just starving.

"Good morning dad." I said to him while I sat on the chair slowly and carefully. Everything hurt.

"Good morning Ally. Ouch, you look bad." he said as he placed my breakfast on a plate.

Gee, thanks dad." I said sarcastically

"Are you going to go to school like that? It looks like it hurts bad." he said as he sat

"Heck to the no! My back is burning. I feel like somebody poured gas on me and then lit me on fire." I said with a laugh

"Well okay. I'll just handle the store today and you can just stay home and handle that sunburn." he said. While we ate breakfast we talked about re-stocking the store and how he wants to expand Sonic Boom to other cities. When we finished eating I walked with my dad to the front door and told him bye as he walked towards his car. Once he drove off I walked back inside and sat in the couch. We had leather couches so when I sat down, my body felt refreshed and not so much on fire. I didn't feel like watching TV so I grabbed the stereo remote and turned it up loud. That's one of the reasons I liked staying home alone sometimes. I got to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted without no one watching me like if I was some weirdo. I could walk around naked and nobody could see me, but I don't think I would really do it just cause I would feel weird about it. I was trying to go over my dance for spring show when I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door and swung it open to see my handsome boyfriend.

"Hey Ally. Wait, aren't you supposed to be ready for school?" he asked with a confused look

"Hey and I forgot to tell you, I'm not going to school today. My body hurts really bad, I can't even move so much without crying out in pain" I told him. I turned around so he could see my shoulders, I saw him give an 'ouch that looks like it hurts' face.

"Ouch, that looks bad." he said.

"It does. How come your body doesn't hurt?" I asked him.

"Maybe because I poured a bunch of sunblock on my body." he said sarcastically. He walked inside and I closed the door with a confused face.

"Wait, aren't you going to school?" I asked him.

"I was, but I rather be here with my amazing girlfriend to spend time with her and make her feel better." he said with the most adorable smile ever.

"Awww, you are so sweet Austin. You are by far the best boyfriend ever." I said to him as I walked over to him and hugged him. He could see the pain I felt on my back so he slowly pulled away.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine Austin. So what do you want to do?" I asked as I turned off the radio.

"We should watch make some breakfast and then we could watch some movies and after that, we could write a new song." he said with a huge smile on his face

"That sounds great, although I already ate breakfast like an hour ago. Have you eaten?" I asked him

"Actually no, I though I was running late to pick you up so I skipped breakfast and came over here." he said

"Awww, you skipped breakfast for me? That is so sweet! You know what, I'm gonna make you some delicious pancakes with some strawberries on the side. Would you like that?" I asked like if I didn't know what his response would be

"Uhh, let me think about it, YES! Ally, this is why you're the best." he said as he pulled me into and broke it off after I yelped "OUCH!"

"Sorry I keep forgetting! Here maybe this will feel better." he said as he leaned in and gave me quick peck on the lips. "Better?" he asked

"Much." I said before turning away and walking to the kitchen. I took out all the ingredients I was gonna need and started to make some pancakes. After a few minutes I heard my piano being played. It was the most soothing and delicate sound ever. I couldn't help but sway my hips from side to side. It was a beautiful tune. Suddenly thousands of words kept going through my mind and they soon became lyrics.

Austin's POV

When Ally went into the kitchen I took a look over to the other side of the living room and spotter he piano. I walked over to it and sat there staring at the keys. I placed my fingers on top of the keys and began to play. I lost myself in the keys and suddenly snapped out of it when Ally called me.

"Austin, breakfast is done." she said as she placed the plate down

"Awesome!" I said with a huge smile as I got from the piano and walked over to the table kitchen table. I sat down and then spread some butter and poured syrup on the pancakes and took a huge bite.

"Chocolate chips!?" I asked with my mouth full of food like a 7 year old. I had to admit, this was probably the best breakfast ever! And my girlfriend made it for me! I'm probably the luckiest guy ever to have such an amazing, beautiful and sexy girlfriend.

"Yes baby, now please close your mouth and eat." she said with a smile as she got up and went to the kitchen to get some fruit for herself then came back and sat down. She looked so adorable sitting in her chair, her knees against her chest and her bowl of fruit on top of her knees so she could eat. She was so tiny that her whole-self fit in the chair. This was barely our second day as boyfriend and girlfriend but it felt like years. Yeah it sounds cliche, but that's just how I felt about her.

"You know, this was the BEST breakfast ever." I told her as I took the last bite there was

"That means I'm the BEST cook ever then." she said sarcastically along with a grin

"Thank you Ally, you're the best." I told her as I placed my hand on top of hers.

"You're welcome Austin." she said. She got up from her chair and gave a peck on the lips

"Syrup. You taste like syrup." she said with a giggle

"I'm just really sweet." I told her along with a wink. She hit my arm playfully before picking up my plate and going back into the kitchen.

"Give em' here. You made me breakfast, now I'll wash them." I told her as I reached for the plates

"Austin, you don't have to do that." she said

"I want to." I told her.

"Thanks Austin." she said as she handed over the plates and began to walk away to go into the living room along with a sheet of paper.

"Anything for my girlfriend." I told her. I was washing the plates and a few moments later and I suddenly heard the tune I was playing earlier. It was Ally. She had no problem at all playing it, she learned the correct keys quickly. Just a few moments later, and her beautiful voice came out. She sounded like an angel from heaven.

Ally's POV

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

I finished playing and grabbed the sheet of paper and began to write more. Lyrics were flowing out of my mind like a river.

"Hey, that was really good you know." Austin said as he started walking to where I was. He stretched out his hand as if he were asking permission to read the paper. Luckily I was done writing what I had on mind, and handed over the paper. He sat down next to me and placed the paper to where we could both read it.

"C'mon, lets try it out." he said with a smile. I nodded and looked over to the paper. We both placed out hand on the keys and began to play, second later and we began to sing. The song was amazing, if I may say so myself. When we finished her turned over to me and smiled.

"It's a great song Ally. Too bad we can't perform it in public, I haven't heard of any events that needed a show." he said

"Maybe we don't have to perform it. What if we made a music video? Dez could record it and post it on YouTube. We could make our own channel and call it Austin&Ally, and we could post new songs and get feedback from viewers." I told him

"Ally, that's a great idea! We could get more publicity!" he said with excitement

"Sound like a plan, awesome." I told him

"I'll tell Dez later today. What time is it?" he asked. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 1. Wow, time had gone by fast.

"Its almost gonna be 1." I told him

"Oh dang, have we really been here that long?" he asked and I nodded

"Okay, well Dez didn't go to school, so is it fine if I head over there right know to tell him about the plan?" he said

"Yeah it's fine, plus I'm gonna meet up with Trish in about an hour, apparently she didn't go to school either. Were gonna hang out and that way I can also tell her about the plan too." I said

"Okay awesome. By the way, if I don't text back after 5, it's because I'm at work and I don't get out till 10." he said with a sigh as he started heading over to the front door.

"It's fine." I told him as I opened the door. We hugged each other and kissed before he turned away and yelled out 'see you later babe.' I waved at him before he took off and then I walked back inside to go get ready. I took a shower, when I got out I walked over to my closet to see what I would wear. My skin was still kinda bad so I wore some white shorts and a mint green loose tank top and put on some black short boots. I pulled my hair to the side and braided it. I put on some light eye-liner and mascara. I walked downstairs, grabbed my glasses, bag and keys and walked out the door and headed to Trish's house. When I got there I honked and saw her walk out and walk over to where I was in the car.

"Hey Ally." she said as she opened the car door and climbed in.

"Hey Trish. So what's up what do you want to do?" I asked her

"Let's go to the mall and go shopping." she said with a smile

"Sure. I kinda wanna get some new dresses and heels. After that can we stop by at the tattoo parlor?" I asked as I started driving to the mall

"Yeah its fine. Wanna get something new?" she asked

"Yeah I do. I'm not sure what exactly but I'll take a look when I'm there." I told her. We soon go to the mall and went into almost every store. We were carrying a bunch of bags. When I told her about the plan Austin and I had she loved it. She said it was a great way to start out our careers as performers. It was 3 o'clock when we finally finished shopping and headed over to the tattoo parlor.

"Good afternoon, welcome to TJ's, what can I do for ya?" the guy behind the counter said

"Hello. I wanna get something new, but I'm not sure what, do you have any templates or something?" I asked him

"We sure do." he said as he went to grab what looked like an album. I opened it to see pictures of previous tattoos. I turned the pages when one finally caught my attention.

"This one. I want this one, I love it." I told him

"Sure. Where exactly?" he asked

"I want it on my right side, I want it to sort of go around my breast but not to close, maybe like 3 inches away?" I asked (if you go to google images and type feather tattoo, you'll see some pictures and see what I kinda imagine Ally to have)

"I know exactly what you want. Now come over here to the back and lets start." he said. I pulled my shirt off of one arm and unclasped my bra so he could start his work. After about 2 hours he was finally done. I looked over to the mirror to see the feather as it sort of curved around my breast. I loved it.

"Wow Ally, that looks great!" said Trish

"Thanks Trish." I told her. We walked over to the counter and I paid the guy. I thanked him and told him he had done an amazing job. Trish and I walked out and headed to the car. It was 5 and we were pretty tired so I dropped of Trish at her house and then I headed back home. I walked inside with all my bags and went straight to my room to put all the clothes away. I kicked off my shoes and changed into a shirt that had holes on the sides all the way down, that way it wouldn't bother my side. I walked back downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I was watching some runway show. All the women where wearing some really cute and tiny bikinis.

"Wow, all these women have amazing bodies. I mean look at their butts, their huge. Their boobs are all out there." I said to myself.

"Why can't my boobs be a little bigger?" I asked myself as I pressed my hands against by boobs and started to squish them together. All I could do was just smile and giggle at myself. I guess you could say they were the size of oranges.

"Ehh, I don't need a huge butt or big boobs to be pretty." I said to myself. A few minutes later and there was a knock at the door. I jumped off the couch and ran to the front door and swung open the door.\

"Austin, aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked him

"Yeah but they called me and told me too come in at 6 instead." he said as he walked inside.

"Oh, that's awesome." I said with a smile as I closed the door.

"Whoa, what's that?" he said

"What's what?" I asked

"This, right here." he said as he pointed to my side

"Oh that. I got a new tattoo. You can't see it all but it's a feather and it curves around like this." I said as I demonstrated how it curved.

"Wow, it looks beautiful Ally. Doesn't your dad get mad?" he asked

"Thanks and no he doesn't, he understand it's my body and that I can pretty much do anything I want to it but anyway, so what did Dez say when you told him about the video thing?" I asked him as we sat on the couch

"He said it was a great idea! That it would give us more publicity and people would want to hear more and more of us." he said with a smile

"That's great! It's kinda what Trish said too. So when do we start filming?" I asked

"This weekend." he said

"Great!" I said with a smile

"Yeah, well I gotta go home and change into my uniform. Most likely I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said. He pulled me into a hug and we kissed. He walked out the front door. I waved at him and yelled 'bye' just before he drove off. The rest of the night, I didn't do much. Just laid in the couch, flipped through the channels, and in the end I just turned on the stereo and practiced my dance. My dad got home around 11 and said that he was super tired and that he was heading straight to sleep. I ate a quick bowl of cereal and then headed up to my room. I changed into some pj's and jumped onto my bed. I laid back staring towards the ceiling before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

Austin's POV

Thanks to Ally's idea, me and her could probably become famous. We'd be doing concerts almost every weekend and going on tours and traveling the world. That would be awesome! I can't wait till the weekend just so we can start recording. That new tattoo was really hot. Could my girlfriend be anymore amazing? When I got home I greeted my parents and told them I was really tired and that I was heading straight to bed. I stripped down my clothes and just put on some sweats for bed. When I got under my covers I couldn't help but think what was coming towards mine and Ally's future. My eyes began to get heavier and before I knew it, I was already asleep.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I want you guys to review and tell me anything about it! Tell me if you liked it, loved it, hated it, if I should change something. I also want you guys to give ideas on what Austin and Ally could do next, like adventures and stuff. So c'mon you guys, give me some reviews! :DD

OMG R5 performed in my city! They freaking came to Dallas, Texas! Sadly I didn't get to go because they sold out :( I was really bummed. But hopefully on their next tour they get to come again and ill see them front row and VIP :DD

Okay, on other news, I don't know when I will be posting a new chapter but stay on the lookout! GIVE ME SOME LOVE! :DD


	7. Dancing Goddess

I was not going to go to sleep tonight without posting a new chapter. Tomorrow it's back to school so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again but hopefully soon.

Omg so I was watching the KCA'S yesterday and when they announced that my baby Johnny Depp had won best movie actor I jumped from my chair and screamed "OH MY GOD HE WON YESSS!" and then when they announced that my other baby Ross won favorite TV actor I jumped from my chair and said "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD HE WON!" and my mom was just like O.O okaaayy... It was really funny (:

But Anywaayyyss... ONTO THE STORY! :DDDD

* * *

Austin's POV

I woke up the next morning to my annoying alarm. I slammed it off and sat on my bed for 2 minutes just trying to wake up. I got up and walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. I got out, wrapped a towel around my waist and brushed my teeth. I then walked out and over to my closet. I picked out red v-neck shirt, some black jeans and my white Chucks. I walked back to the restroom and dried my hair with towel. I used a little bit of mousse to style my hair. When I finished I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and picked up my backpack from the floor and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. I saw my mom cooking some pancaked just like she did every morning.

"Morning mom." I said as I dropped my backpack on the floor and sat on the chair.

"Morning sweetie. Here are your pancakes. Me and your father will see you later, we gotta head over to the store to open up. Have a good day at school, love you." They said before walking out. I turned and said 'Bye love you too' just before they walked out the door. I ate my pancakes and soon I was heading out to Ally's house to pick her up and go to school.

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning at 7 to get ready for school. I sat on my bed while stretching my arms and yawning before finally getting up. I walked over to the bathroom and got in the shower. When I got out I walked to my closet and stared skimming through all the new clothes I had bought yesterday. I pulled on some blue jeans and picked out a black loose long-sleeve but over the shoulder shirt. You could see most of the tattoo on my shoulder. I walked back to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and then started blow drying my hair. I pulled half of my hair into and up-do but let my bangs out and curled the rest of my hair. I applied some eye-liner, mascara, blush and just a little bit of eyeshadow. Then I walked back to my closet and slipped on my black Toms. When I finished getting ready I picked up my phone and backpack and walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was just 8:20 so I still had some time to eat breakfast before Austin came over to pick me up.

"Morning dad." I said as I walked into the kitchen

"Morning Ally, feel better?" he asked

"Yeah, my skin doesn't burn like fire anymore." I said with a giggle

"That's great honey. I made you some waffles." he said as he handed me a plate

"Thanks dad." I told him

"Well I gotta go sweetie, gonna open up early today. Have a good day at school." he said as he walked out the door. I yelled back 'Bye dad' and turned back to my plate. When I finished eating I placed the dish on the sink. I sat on the couch and a minute later there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Good morning gorgeous." Austin said as he leaned on the wall

"Morning handsome." I said with a smirked. He took a few steps forward and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on his soft lips.

"Ready to go?" he said as we pulled back

"Yes." I told him as I reached to get my backpack and keys. I closed the door and locked and began to walk towards his truck. He ran to the passenger door and quickly opened the door for me.

"Why thank you Mr. Moon." I said as I began to climb on.

"Anything for my gorgeous lady." he said with smile. I couldn't help but blush. He then ran to the other side and got in and soon we were heading to school. When we got to school we parked and Austin ran over to the passenger side. He opened my door and took out his hand to help me out. I got of and we started walking together when he placed his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I couldn't help but look up to him and smile. I moved my hand and placed it over the back of his waist. Some people were staring but we couldn't care less. Me and him were pretty well known. Being on the drill team makes you pretty noticeable, we perform at almost every school performance. Austin playing basketball on the school team and being the best there was, pretty much made him important too. We walked inside and headed over to Trish and Dez. We all took out stuff like books and journals from out lockers and soon headed to 1st period. All four of us had the same class which was pretty cool. We got to talk about the whole Austin and Ally channel and about filming the video.

"So Dez, any ideas on what your gonna put on the video?" I asked him

"Actually yes. I read the lyrics and I was thinking I could do a compilation of clips from you and Austin. I want to film both of you guys on the piano. You can start playing the piano and singing, and then Austin will just stare at you in 'Awe' and then he join you on playing and singing. I also want to add clips of things you and Austin do on a regular day. Like Austin at practice or surfing and you dancing or working at Sonic Boom. In the end, with all the different perspectives in the video, I'll look like an ongoing love story between you guys. It'll look great!" he said with excitement

"Dez that sounds awesome!" Austin said

"Yeah Dez, great idea." Trish said

"Thanks you guys. So Ally, I'm gonna stop by your 8th period to film you dancing." he said

"Yeah, awesome. I believe today officers are gonna go over their 'together' dance and then they each go over their solos?" I said as I looked over to Trish

"Yeah we do. So it's a good day for Dez to go." she said

"Awesome, and on Friday you guys think we could go to the beach?" Dez asked

"Yeah, I'm free." I said

"Me too." said Austin

"Me three." said Trish

"Okay awesome. That way I can film Austin surfing and also you two doing couple stuff." he said

"Yeah sounds great." Austin said

"Hopefully I'll post the video on Saturday around 5 or 6." he said. We all nodded at him and soon the bell rang. We walked out of class and Austin held my hand and we walked together to our next class. We had most of our classes together which was great. He walked me to every class and when I walked out of the ones he wasn't in, he was already outside waiting for me to walk me to my next class. He was simply the sweetest.

Austin's POV

The rest of the school day went by fast. I walked Ally to all her classes and we ate lunch together along with Trish and Dez. We were finally in our last period, but Ally wasn't in this class. I had History and she had Dance. 10 minutes into class and there was a knock at the classroom door. The teacher walked over to the door and a person stood outside while talking to her. The person handed her a pass and she looked back to the class while holding the door open.

"Mr. Moon, off you go." she said. I grabbed my backpack and walked to the teacher to grab pass and I walked outside the door to see Dez leaning on the wall.

"Hey, what's up bro?" I told him with a confused face

"I was headed over to the dance room to film Ally, and I though maybe you wanted to come instead of being in class bored." he said

"Good thought Dez." I said with a smile. We walked to the back doors of the school and headed to the portables outside. The dance room was pretty big, I mean obviously dancers needed a lot of room to move around in. We came up to the door and knocked. I could see the girls stretching through the little window. Ally was very, very flexible. She could sit in the straddle position and lay her chest on the floor. It was breathtaking. The dance teacher came to the door and opened it for us.

"How can I help you two gentlemen?" she said.

"Hello Mrs. Ray, we came to film one of your students, Ally Dawson. It's for an out of school project." Dez said while handing over the pass

"Yeah, sure. Just don't distract my girls too much. Their performance is next week and they've been working really hard. You came just in time, their just about to go over their performance as a group and then their solos." she said as she opened the door wider so Dez and I could walk inside.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'm just gonna walk around filming." he said. I stayed quiet the whole time, Dez was doing most of the talking anyways. We walked in and I spotted Ally at the very front. She was wearing skin-tight black yoga shorts and a black sports bra. She was doing the splits along with the other girls, and wow did her legs look amazing. They were long, smooth and a creamy color. She looked up to where Dez and I were standing and jumped up and started walking towards us.

"Hey guys." she said as she gave us both a quick hug. "You ready to start filming" she asked Dez as she took a step back.

"Yes, I'm all set up." he said

"Okay, well only officers are gonna practice right know, which are Trish, Amber, Lily and I. We're gonna go over our group dance and then we're each gonna practice our solos." she said as she pulled her hair up in a messy bun. No matter what she wore or did to herself, she still looked very gorgeous.

"Okay, awesome." Dez said. Just as she was about to walk away she turned quickly to me, got on her tippy toes and gave me a quick peck on the lips. When she pulled away I smiled at her. I dropped my backpack on the floor and sat against the wall. The four girls got in their positions and Ally quickly said 'Ready Mrs. Ray." I turned to the teacher and saw her walking towards the stereo to press play. I looked back to the girls. They started the song with a military dance. Moving their arms diagonally to the upper right, lower left, lower right and then upper left 3 times. Then the beat suddenly dropped and that's when all the hip-hop movements came. They were all great dancers, but my attention was all on Ally. The song was Run the World by Beyonce, it was a fast beat and rhythm so she had to move very fast. The song was a very good selection, they basically wanted to show men that they were just as good as they were. Ally moved like a dance goddess. So far, my favorite part was when she stood on her knees and then her hands hit the floor and her knees opened then they closed and she threw her self backward to land on her butt while her arms rested on her knees. It was so damn sexy and hot. At some point during the dance I heard her yell "C'mon ladies more sass and be more fierce, we're trying to prove a point here." She was unbelievably amazing. Once they finished dancing Ally walked to her bag to get a drink of water. She leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Ally, I want you to do your solo first." the teacher yelled from across the room. Ally nodded and went towards the center of the room. She positioned herself and then gave a thumb's up to the teacher saying she was ready. The teacher pressed play and her song began. It was a slow song with hard beats. (go to YouTube and listen to the song Fire in the Water by Feist, just imagine Ally dancing to that song. This song is from Breaking Dawn part 2, when Bella & Edward are having their steamy scene) The bass was incredibly high and sounded like a bunch of people stomping on the floor. She swayed her hips from side to side. She moved across the room in slow but long steps. Her movements were slow. There were parts where she rolled across the floor. She was a dancer by heart. It was like she was born with it. She was breathtaking. She soon finished and I couldn't help but clap. She looked towards me and blushed a soft red.

"Great job Ally, you're pretty much all set up for Spring Show. Is your crew ready to perform also?" she asked her

"Yes, I finished choreographing the song just last week. They know the whole dance and their ready to go on." she told her

"Okay, great. Trish you're next." the teacher said. Ally picked up her water bottle and began to walk towards us.

"So how was I?" she asked as she sat down.

"Ally you were amazing! That was incredible." I told her with excitement

"Yeah, Ally, you're very talented. I got the whole two dances on film, all I need next is Austin surfing and the two of you doing couple stuff and soon we'll have ourselves a music video." Dez said. He put up his camera and began to watch Trish dance her solo. He looked mesmerized.

"So Ally, what did the teacher mean by your crew?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh, every officer, has her own crew of drill team members. I guess you could say that we're their mentors. We all have cute names for our teams. We're called Ally's Angels." she said while putting her hands under her chin like a sweet innocent girl. She looked so cute.

"That's so cool. So guys, what do y'all wanna do today?" I asked

"Well I have to work at Sonic Boom today, and I don't get off until 9 so I can't hang today." Ally said as she laid down on the floor.

"Yeah I can't either, gotta work too." Dez said

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot I have to work today too." I said along with a face palm.

"What time are you going in?" she asked me.

"At 5." I told her

"Oh nice, me too. Maybe my amazing boyfriend could give a lift." she said with a grin

"He sure can. He can also give you a ride back home since he also gets out at 9." I said

"Awesome, well I'm gonna get changed. We have 10 minutes left." she said as she got up and grabbed her bag. She came back wearing her outfit from earlier in the day. The bell rang and we were just about to leave when Ally turned around.

"Trish, you coming?" Ally asked

"No, I'm staying late. I haven't finished the choreography for my team." she said

"Oh okay then. See you later." Ally said. Dez had already walked out so it was just me and Ally. We walked out to the parking lot and walked towards my truck. I helped Ally get on and then I walked over to the driver side and soon we were headed for the mall. When we got there, we got off and started walking inside. I held her hand and she looked up to me and smiled. When we were outside of Sonic Boom I turned her around so she could face me.

"Have a good day at work, I'll see at 9." I told her while holding both of her hands

"Have a good day at work too." she said with a smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. We pulled back a bit and kissed each other. When we let go she walked inside Sonic Boom, we waved at each other before I walked away and headed to Foot Locker where I worked. I changed into my uniform and soon people started to walk in to shop. I couldn't wait till 9 so I could go see Ally and take her home.

Ally's POV

I walked into Sonic Boom and saw my dad. He said he was in a hurry and that he had to go. I waved at him and soon he was out of sight. There wasn't many people coming in to buy instruments so I just stood behind the counter writing on my book.

_Dear Diary,_

_So Austin and I are really hitting it off. He's very sweet, supportive and such a gentleman. He's the best boyfriend I've ever had. We're working on getting more publicity on our music. He says maybe we might become famous one day, have concerts, go on tours and stuff like that. It would be nice, I don't mind being famous, but it's a 1 in a million chance. Who knows, we might just make it? This weekend hopefully Dez will put up our first music video. Hopefully people like it. Well customers are starting to come in so I'll catch up with you later._

_Love, Ally_

I put away my book and began ring up some customers. The afternoon went by so slow but finally it was closing time. I grabbed my bag before walking outside and locking up. I turned around and Austin was already there waiting for me. We walked to his truck and headed over to my house. We listened to music the whole way there. We stopped at my driveway and I turned to Austin.

"Well here we are my lady." he said with a smile

"Thank you Austin." I told him

"No need, you're my girlfriend and I would do anything for you." he said as he reached over for my hand

"You're the best Austin. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I reached over and gave him a kiss on the lips. I pulled back and got off and headed to the front door. I turned around one last time and waved at him before I walked inside and closed the door. I looked outside the window and saw him drive away. My dad wasn't getting home till later so I just went upstairs to my room. I was really tired so I just changed into my pj's and jumped on my bed and next thing I new, I was out like a light.

Austin's POV

I dropped off Ally and then headed home. When I got home I walked inside and saw my parents watching TV. I walked past them and told them I was really tired and that I was just gonna go upstairs and sleep. I walked into my room and stripped down and just slipped on some gray sweats. I jumped on my bed and started to doze off. I quickly pulled my blanket over me and closed my eyes and soon I out.

* * *

So like I said earlier I don't know when I will be able to post again, but hopefully soon. By the way, I'm kinda bummed that I'm not getting many reviews, I feel like not many people are liking my story and that I should just stop but I don't know yet. So give me some reviews, did you like it, hate it, love it? I don't know just tell me :DD

Until Next Time My People! Love Y'all! (:

-Alena


	8. Morning Disaster

Guess what guys, NEW CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it, some of you may be a little sad but don't worry, things will turn out good. Also, I've got a big request, so please read my comment at the end of the story! Okay, so onto the chapter!

I do not own Austin&Ally

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling so tired and sleepy. All night long I kept tossing and turning. I rolled over to the check the time on my alarm clock and it was 6:08 in the morning. I couldn't manage to go back to sleep so I just got up from bed and went inside the shower. I got out and went through the same routing as everyday, walk out to my closet, choose my outfit, walk back to the restroom, do my hair and makeup, go back to the closet and choose some shoes, then walk out, grab my backpack and go downstairs to the kitchen. I wore a red long-sleeve buttoned blouse, some black jeans and some red Toms. When I walked downstairs I noticed my dad was already awake. I took a quick glance at the clock on the stove and saw it was already 7:10. School wasn't till 8:45 so I decided I was gonna go early to school and into the dance room to practice for the show.

"Morning dad." I said as I sat on the table

"Morning Ally, why are you up so early? You should barely be waking up." He said with a confused look on his face

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep last night. I kept waking up and going back to sleep until I finally got up at 6. I also don't feel so well, my stomach feels funny but I don't feel sick." I told him as I touched my forehead

"Well that's weird. Hopefully throughout the day you'll feel better. You want me to make you some breakfast?" he said while pointing to the stove

"No thanks dad. I'm actually gonna head out right know to school. I can pick up something on the way." I told him as I got up from my chair, picked up my backpack, my purse and my keys.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be at the store all day till closing time, so when you get out of school you can just come back home and relax a bit, I think you're stressed out and that's why you feel bad." he said

"Yeah, probably. Well I'll see you later dad, have a good day at work, Love you." I told him as I headed for the door

"Bye sweetie, have a good day and Love you too." He said. I walked outside to my car and started the engine and took out my phone to text Austin.

**Good morning babe ^.^ I know It's really early and I bet you're probably still asleep but I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to pick me up today. I woke up really early today for some reason and I decided to just go to school early and go into the dance room to practice. Anyways, I'll see you at school my handsome c:**

I pressed the send button and then placed my phone back inside my purse and started to backup the driveway. I was heading to school when I stopped at 7-Eleven to get some donuts and coffee. I walked inside and saw four other people looking around the store. As I was grabbing some donuts, two men walked in and all of the sudden I got the chills. One man got in line behind a woman and the other man walked to the back of the store. When I finished pouring myself some coffee, I got in line behind the man. That's when my stomach began to feel funny again. I ignored it and starred at the woman who was walking towards the door when suddenly I heard something clicking. I turned back to the register and saw the man in front of me had pulled out a gun and pointed to the guy behind the register. The other man that was at the back of the store rushed to the front, took out his gun and pointed to the woman who was leaving.

"Back away from the door slowly and walk over to the pretty girl over there with the red shirt." he said with a smirk. I looked away from him and starred at the woman as she turned around herself around. She looked frightened to death. I mean who wouldn't, she had a gun pointed at her for God's sake.

"Everyone else, hurry up and gather over here with these girls!" he yelled. Suddenly his gun was pointing to all five of us. The other people were serious, the woman began to tear up and cry and I was simply scared out of my mind. At any moment my life or any of these people's life could end right here and know and and there was nothing we could do about it. My heart was pounding and I felt like it was gonna explode any moment now.

"Now, give me all the money in the cash register and don't you dare press the emergency button cause I will blow your brains out." said the man with the with the gun that was in front of the register. The worker slowly reached for the cash register.

"Hey, stop crying!" the other man yelled to the woman next to me. Suddenly my phone's ring tone went off.

"Who's is that?" the man said.

"I-It's mine." I managed to say.

"Take it out, slowly or I'll hurt you." he said. I slowly reached for my phone inside my purse and read in bit letter's **DAD 3(:**

"Who is it?" He asked

"My dad. If I don't answer he'll think something's wrong." I said

"Go ahead and answer it. Be careful what you say cause I will hurt you." he said in an angry voice. I swiped over the answer key and pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I said

"Hey sweetie, I know I told you in the morning you didn't have to watch the store today, but a meeting came up and I have to leave at five, can you take over?" he asked

"Y-yeah sure dad." I said

"Honey is something wrong? You sound weird." he said. All that was going through my mind that moment was if I should just keep quiet and say everything was fine or if I should just risk everything and tell him I was in trouble.

"Daddy help, I'm at 7-Eleven and s-" I was suddenly cut off by a loud bang. I then felt sharp pain in my left shoulder. I let go of my phone making it fall to the floor and I placed my hand where the pain was. I looked to where my hand was, I slowly removed it to see and saw that my shirt had a hole and began to turn the color of wine red. I went into complete shock after seeing my arm. I fell to my knees and tried to grip my shoulder. My breathing began to get heavier and then I felt some arms wrap around me shoulders.

"Listen to me, you're going to be fine!" she said. I was frozen and no words would come out of my mouth, all I could do was not. I looked back down to my arm and removed my hand only to see more blood coming out. I quickly gripped my shoulder again, putting more pressure. I looked up and saw that both thief's were in shock also, as if they never meant no arm, yet they did. The first man quickly turned away from me and back to the worker.

"Hurry up and give me the money!" he yelled. The guy behind the counter quickly took out all the money and handed it over. The man put it all in a small bag and turned around to the second man.

"Come one lets go! Snap out of it we gotta get out of here c'mon!" he yelled at him. He was frozen but managed to snap out. They quickly ran out the door and began to run. I felt myself become more weak. My eyelids became heavier by the second and soon I fell back but the woman caught me in her arms. My eyes closed but I could hear what was going around me.

"Someone call 911 fast!" the woman said.

"C'mon stay with me! Help is on the way, you're going to be fine but please stay with me!" she yelled as she gripped onto me harder. Besides her voice I could hear the worked yell 'I need an ambulance at the 7-Eleven on 939 Rock Island Road fast, we got a young lady with a gun wound. Please hurry!'

"Here place this on her arm, we gotta tighten it and put as much pressure as we can." another man said as he tried to wrap something around my shoulder. A few minutes later and I heard sirens come closer and closer.

"You're going to be fine, you're going to make it don't worry!" the woman said. Those were the last words I heard before I completely blacked out.

Austin's POV

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock the next morning. I opened my eyes and looked over to the clock and saw it was eight in the morning. I picked up my phone from the nightstand and saw that I had a text message from Ally. I quickly unlocked my phone and went on to read the message.

**Good morning babe ^.^ I know It's really early and I bet you're probably still asleep but I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to pick me up today. I woke up really early today for some reason and I decided to just go to school early and go into the dance room to practice. Anyways, I'll see you at school my handsome c:**

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at her cuteness. I looked up to the clock and saw it was getting late so I quickly stood up from my bed and walked over to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I got out of the shower and went to do the same routine as every morning. I walked to my closet, got dressed, picked out some shoes and then walked back to the restroom to fix my hair. When I finished I walked to my room, picked up my backpack and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Both of my parents where already awake and my mom was cooking pancakes, just like every morning. I dropped my backpack on the floor and sat down on the kitchen table.

"Morning guys." I said

"Morning Austin. Pancakes will be ready in a bit." she said with a smile

"Awesome mom." I said

"You're awake later than the usual. You're not picking up Ally today?" my dad asked. My parents already new Ally and I were dating since the day it became official at the beach. I had gotten home that night really excited and they pretty much got it out of me. They told me they were happy and that they hoped the best for her and I.

"No. She texted me saying she had woken up super early and that she was just gonna head to school and be in the dance room practicing for her show next week." I said

"Oh, that's nice. So I'm guessing the day of her show, you're gonna be that really proud boyfriend in the front row cheering her name over and over again?" he said with smile.

"I sure will." I said with a chuckle

"It's nice to see you're happy son." he said.

"Thanks dad." I said. My mom then turned around and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of me. I began to dig in.

"I agree with your father. It's really great to see you happy. I hope you and Ally have a great relationship and make it without any problems. Who knows, maybe she just might be my future daughter-in-law." my mom said with a smile and a wink.

"Thank you guys, for being very supportive about our relationship, and who knows mom, I might just make her my wife in a few years if we're still together." I said with a smile

"Awww, that would be so adorable!" she said

"Yeah, it really would be." I said. That's when I got to thinking of our future as a couple. All these pictures came into my mind of us together. Graduating high school, getting married, throwing concerts if we ever made if big, traveling the world and then finally settling down and having kids. I liked that thought of us being together forever, I really like that.

"Yeah, well son, your dad and I are off for work. We'll see you later sweetie, love you, bye." she said as my dad and her began to walk towards the door.

"Bye guys, love y'all." I said just as they opened the front door to leave. I looked up to the clock and saw that it was 8:30 and I had to leave if I wanted to be able to see Ally and walk together to class. I finished eating my pancakes and placed the plate with the other dirty dishes. I picked up my backpack from the floor and keys and headed outside to my truck. I hopped on and began to drive off. I was heading to school when I came to a stop and saw a bunch of traffic ahead of me. There usually wasn't any but as I began to look further I heard some sirens and saw flashing lights at the 7-Eleven in the corner. There was an ambulance and some cops walking around the premises. The front of the ambulance was facing me, so I couldn't really see what was going on, but from under the truck I saw a gurney being pulled out and thought 'Dang, someone must of really gotten hurt.' I saw a blonde woman standing outside talking to a police officer, she was crying hysterically and there was a huge amount of blood on her shirt. I turned and looked to the cars ahead of me and they were barely advancing and I was just getting more frustrated, I was gonna be late and I wasn't gonna be able to see Ally and walk with her to our first period. I kept looking up ahead to where the cops and ambulance where and then saw that the gurney was being loaded back onto the ambulance. At the sight of that, my stomach began to feel weird and I felt a pain in my chest. I ignored it and just sat quietly thinking. After about ten minutes, the cops and ambulance were finally beginning to leave. When the ambulance passed by me my stomach began to twist and turn, but not in a good way. The cars began to advance and I began to speed so I wouldn't be late to school, but I was either way. I walked through the front doors and picked up a tardy pass and headed for first period. When I walked inside the classroom I handed the pass to the teacher and headed to where Ally, Trish, Dez and I always say, but that's when I noticed something was wrong. Ally wasn't in her seat.

"Hey guys, where's Ally?" I asked Trish and Dez

"We don't know, we thought she was with you." said Trish

"No I didn't pick her up today. She texted me in the morning saying she woke up early and that she was gonna head over here and that she was gonna be in the dance room and that she would see us here at school. Have y'all tried texting or calling her?" I asked

"Yeah, but she didn't respond to either of us." said Dez

"That's weird. I'm gonna text and see if she responds." I said. Trish and Dez just nodded and went back to paying attention to the teacher. I took out my phone carefully so I wouldn't get caught and I began to type out a text for Ally.

**Hey baby, where are you? You said you would see me here at school but you aren't even here at school? Please text back babe, we're really worried about you.**

I pressed send and put away my phone. I glance every five minutes to see if I had any text but nothing. All period long I was inpatient. My fingers kept tapping against the desk and my foot shaked aggressively. The bell rang and first period was finally over, and Ally never showed up. Trish, Dez and I walked outside the classroom and headed to our lockers.

"Guys, I'm really getting worried." I said

"And you think we aren't!" Trish said with an angry voice.

"I'm gonna try to call her, watch out for any teachers or principals." I said. I took out my phone and pressed the Call button besides Ally's contact profile. I stood there waiting for Ally to pick up but she never did.

"She didn't answer you guys." I said with a worried look on my face.

"I'm not trying to worry you guys more, but I'm staring to get a really bad feeling." said Dez. I jumped when my phone started to vibrate, I was hoping it was Ally, but instead it was her dad. Why was her dad calling me?

"Hey Mr. Dawson, is something wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"Something tragic just happened son." he said. His voice sounded like he had been crying. I was scared to ask what was going on, but I had to find out sooner or later.

"W-what happened Mr. Dawson, is Ally okay?" I said. I was scared to hear what he had to say.

"Son, Ally's in the hospital. She's actually in surgery right know. She was at 7-Eleven when some robbers came in and she ended up being shot in her left shoulder. Doctor's say she lost a massive amount of blood. They said she too weak a-" he was still talking but I spaced out. Flashes of the scene from the morning were going through my head and all I kept thinking was 'I was right there, Ally was being lifted on a gurney onto an ambulance to be taken away to the hospital and I was right there.' I came back to reality and thought 'What the hell am I doing standing here?! I need to go to Ally!' I took off running to the front doors of the school, I could hear my name being yelled out by Trish and Dez but I couldn't waist anymore time. I rushed to my truck, got on, stared the engine and rushed out of the parking lot and speeded through the streets so I could get to the hospital.

_C'mon Ally, be strong, you can make it. You can't leave me now. You just can't._

* * *

Those Italics above are Austin's thoughts as he is driving towards the hospital, just letting y'all know.

So did you guys like it? I know it sounds sad kinda, but it will get better. I'm gonna start a new chapter tomorrow and hopefully I'll finish it on Sunday and I'll upload it that same day (:

Okay so I've been wanting to start another story, but I didn't know what about. Then today and idea hit me. I was watching my favorite movies, Pirates of the Carribean as I was writing this chapter and then I thought, why don't I write a story Austin and Ally as pirates?! Just think about it, Captain Moon, Captain Dawson, sailing the 7 seas, swords, pistols?! LIKE WHOA! Anyways, just tell me what you guys think about it, you can tell me in a Review or PM me about it, just tell me. And leave some reviews for this chapter too!

Also, I'm gonna give some shout outs on my next chapter, I'm kind of in a hurry right know so yeah. Anyways, LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

- Alena


	9. I Can't What?

HELLO PEOPLE! I'M BACK! :DD

Okay, I'm so sorry it has taken me a long time to update, but when I start writing a new chapter I add a lot of detail and I mean A LOT! I always start writing my stories on openoffice and so I literally wrote 12 pages, but I decided to split it in half. You'll get one half today and one tomorrow.

Also, on the other story I'm thinking on writing, I'm still trying to organize mt thoughts. I don't want it to be boring for y'all. I'm gonna make three chapters, and then I want you guys to tell me what y'all think but I have to finish writing them first and I have no idea when that will happen. I am really behind on school work and I'm failing all my core classes and the 5th six weeks are almost over, which is not good! D:

OMG THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They make my heart flutter and stuff lol. I really appreciate those who tell me that they like it, that it's really good and that they can't wait for the next chapter. I LOVE IT! :DD 33

Anyways, here is a new chapter! Well half, but still new! :D

* * *

Austin's POV

I rushed to the hospital, and in less than twenty minutes, I was rushing through the parking lot trying to find a parking space. I turned the engine off, jumped off the truck and ran to the front of the hospital. I walked to the nurse that was sitting behind a desk and asked for Ally Dawson. She told me she was still in surgery, but that I could go up to the second floor and sit in the waiting area until her surgery was over. When I walked up there into the waiting area, I saw her dad sitting down in the waiting area. He looked scared and terrified.

"Hey Mr. Dawson." I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey Austin." he said.

"Is there any news?" I asked.

"Not really. When I got here I was informed she was shot in the shoulder, and that she had lost a lot of blood. She had to immediate go into surgery to remove the bullet and prevent any other complications. She's been in there almost two hours, but it feels like forever." he said as he took a big breath and let it out.

"Don't worry Mr. Dawson, Ally is a very strong and I just know she's gonna be fine." I said with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Austin." he said as he patted my shoulder. We sat there quietly, just waiting for a doctor to come out and say the surgery was successful. I leaned back into the chair and just stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and the pictures from earlier about Ally and I being together forever came into my mind and only one thought came into my mind.

_Ally Dawson you can't leave me. Without you, I don't know what the hell I would do with my life. You are strong. In a few hours you'll wake up, and everything will be fine and I will be there right next to you holding you're hand. You're my world, my everything._

I must have been thinking for a really long time because when I opened my eyes and took a glance at my watch, I saw it had been three hours since Ally had been in surgery. A few minutes went by when finally a doctor came over to talk to us.

"The Dawson's?" he asked.

"I'm her father and he's her boyfriend." said Mr. Dawson as we both got up from our seats.

"Okay, well the surgery was successful, we had minor complications. Gunshot wounds on the shoulder are very dangerous, especially in her occasion since she was shot in her left shoulder. Luckily the bullet just went through some muscle. Her nerves, veins and bones were intact. She did lose a lot of blood but we did a blood transfusion and that was successful. Her body was beginning to go into shock, meaning her brain was starting to shut down her body but we were able to reverse it. Ally is a very lucky person. Right now she is being prepped to be taken to her own room. In a few minutes someone will come out to tell you that you are able to see her. She will still be asleep due to the anesthesia so she might not be awake until one or two more hours. Once she's awake I will be going in to check up on her an explain some things. Do you guys have any questions?" the doctor asked.

"No sir, everything is fine." said Mr. Dawson.

"Okay then. I will see you later." the doctor said as he began to walk away.

"See Mr. Dawson, I told you Ally was going to be fine!" I said with excitement as I turned to him.

"I know son, I'm very happy she's fine. Right know I just want to go in there and give her a big hug and tell her how happy I am she's safe." he said as he sat back down.

"I know, I feel the same way." I said to him. I sat back down and leaned against my chair staring at the ceiling again. Thirty minutes passed by and a nurse walked out to the waiting room.

"Family members for Ally Dawson?" she said.

"Right here." Mr. Dawson said. We both stood up and met halfway with the nurse.

"Okay, Ally was just moved to her own room. You can go in and see her but only one person at a time. Who would like to go first?" she asked. Mr. Dawson and I just looked at each other trying to figure out who would go in first until I spoke up.

"Mr. Dawson, you should go in first. As long as I know she's fine, I can wait." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Austin." he said.

"No problem, now go on in there." I said with a smile. He walked away with the nurse and soon they were gone through the double doors. I sat back down and just waited patiently. After about thirty minutes Mr. Dawson walked out and gave me a quick smile and then sat next to me.

"How was it?" I asked.

"She looks fine. She's still asleep so I didn't get to talk to her. Why don't you go on in there?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, see you in a bit." I said as I got up. Mr. Dawson just nodded. I walked through the double doors and asked a nurse where Ally's room was. She pointed to a room down the hall, I thanked her and began to walk towards the room. I placed my hand on the door handle and twisted it slowly. I pushed open the door, walked inside and slowly closed the door. I turned around and saw Ally asleep on her bed. When I looked at her my heart began to jump out of my chest. I pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down. I saw her hand and took a hold of it.

"Ally, I'm so happy you're okay. I can't believe this happened to you. When your dad called me and said that you had been shot and you were on your way to the hospital, I felt like my heart stopped beating. You don't know how much it hurt when I found out later that you were the one that was being placed on a gurney, that you were the one that was in that ambulance that passed by me. Ally I know we've only been dating for just four days, but it feels like more. Ally you are everything to me, you are my world, you are my life. I don't know what I would do without you." I kissed her hand and then placed my forehead on the edge of the bed so that I was staring down to the floor. I stayed like that for a while, just holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up.

Ally's POV

I didn't know what on earth was happening. I remember falling back into the woman's arm and hearing her talk to me. I could hear sirens from a faint distance but that's when I completely blacked out. There was a moment where I was able to open my eyes and I could see a white ceiling along with bright lights, it was pretty obvious I was being wheeled through a hospital. I could hear nurses and doctors talk as they rushed through the hospital.

"Doctor, she's opening her eyes."

"Okay that's good, she's reacting. We need to hurry and prep her for surgery, if not, she might just not make it, she's lost too much blood."

We passed through some double doors and we stopped moving.

"Doctor her eyes are beginning to close."

"Apply the anesthesia know, we need to remove that bullet and close that wound STAT."

A nurse walked over to me and place a mask that covered my nose and mouth.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine." she whispered. I felt my eyes getting heavier and soon I was out.

_4 Hours Later. 12 p.m._

I was beginning to gain conscious back. My body felt so heavy, I couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried to open my eyes. I could feel a hard grip on my hand and a sad voice from a close distance. It was my dad. He was saying how when they called him to inform him what had happened to me, he almost passed out. He was saying he was so scared to loose me and how he would pretty much die if I did too. He then said he was really happy I was okay and that he loved me very much. He kissed my forehead and then let go of my hand. I heard the door close and then open again. Someone had pulled out a chair and sat before taking a hold of my hand. Then they began to talk, the voice was very recognizable, it was Austin voice. He was saying the sweetest things ever, that if I was awake, I would be tearing. He stopped talking but I knew he was still there because I could feel his hand still gripping mine. The anesthesia must have been wearing off because my body was beginning to feel less heavy. I forced myself to open my eyes. They squinted a little because of the bright light but I managed to keep them open. I opened my mouth a little so I could get a little sound out.

"I-I don't know what I would without you either." I said. My voice was very low and weak. I gripped his hand tighter and I saw him raise his to look at me. His eyes lit up with a sparkle.

"Ally, you're finally awake. How do you feel?" he said.

"Very tired and weak." I said. I pushed on my hands to move up on the bed, but as soon I did, I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder.

"Oh my-son of bitch that hurts!" I said as my hand traveled to my left shoulder. I usually didn't cuss, but damn was my shoulder hurting.

"Ally you gotta be careful, you just got out of surgery and hour ago. A doctor should be coming in to check up on you, in fact, I'm gonna go look for him right know. I don't need you hurting yourself anymore." he said with the most adorable smile ever. I looked him in the eyes and smiled back at him.

"I'll be right back." he said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He turned around and headed for the door and walked out.

Austin's POV

I walked out the door to look for the doctor, but first I walked outside to the waiting room and walked to where Mr. Dawson was.

"Hey, how's she doing?" he asked.

"Actually she's awake already. I was looking for the doctor but I decided to come get you first." I said.

"Thank you Austin." he said as he stood from his chair. We walked together and passed through the doors to go to Ally's room. Just before walking in to her room I spotted the doctor and walked towards him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

"The patient in room 5, Ally Dawson, she just woke up." I said.

"Oh, great. I will be there in ten minutes. I just need to check on another patient first, but after that I will be there to explain to her what happened during the procedure and what's gonna happen next" he said.

"Okay, thank you." I said. I turned around and met up with Mr. Dawson before walking back inside Ally's room.

Ally's POV

I was thinking about the whole thing that happened at the store. About how scared I was, yet I was brave enough to go against the thief's commands and know I was here in the hospital recovering from a bullet to the shoulder. I chuckled and laid my head back on the pillow. I was happy I was still alive. Austin came inside the room along with my dad whose face suddenly lit up with a smile as soon as he saw me.

"Dad!" I said.

"Sweetie! I'm so happy you're finally awake. How you feeling?" he said as he gave a hug but careful enough to not hurt my shoulder.

"Good, just my shoulder hurts." I said as we both pulled away from the hug.

"Don't worry, the doctor will soon come to tell you about the procedure and some other things." he said.

"Awesome cause I seriously need some pain killers. Hey Dad, who's at the store?" I asked.

"I called Renee and told her what happened and asked her if she could take over. She said it was fine, but I can't leave her all day there so I'm gonna have to head out later." he said.

"It's fine Mr. Dawson, I can stay here with Ally all day long." Austin said.

"Thank you." my dad said with smile. I looked over to Austin, we both smiled at each other and then the doctor came in walking through the door.

"Ally Dawson, how are you feeling?" he said as he looked at his clipboard and began to walk towards the bed.

"I'm doing good, but my shoulder hurts." I said.

"Yes, I will bring in some pain killers in a few moments. Okay now let me explain to you what happened during your procedure." he said as he pulled a stool and sat next to the bed. He began explaining what happened during the surgery.

"Your shoulder should recover mobility from one month to three months, maybe even longer. You will need rehab so that you can rebuild your muscle. You must try to not to put any type of pressure on it. You will have a sling, that way you wont be temped to use it and it can rest. Now I've said all I have too, and know it's time for you to ask any questions you have in mind." he said.

"Okay, I'm in the schools drill team. Will I be able to perform? Our big performance will be next week on Friday." I said with a worried look on my face.

"By next week your shoulder won't be strong enough to do any strong movements. I'm sorry but there's no way you can perform." he said. When those words came out of his mouth, I felt like bursting into tears. Dancing was my life, and know I wasn't gonna be able to perform.

"When will I be able too?" I asked.

"If you have a speedy recovery, maybe in a month or two. You're shoulder should be strong by then to make any type of movement although it will hurt sometimes." he said.

"Okay and when will I be able to go home?" I asked.

"Later today actually. I'm keeping you here for a while so I can check on the wound and make sure it's fine and after that you will be released. Before you leave I will be giving you a prescription for some pain killers, directions will be listed on there on how to drink. Any more questions?" he asked.

"No. Thank you." I said.

"No problem, it's my job to save lives." he said with a smile before standing up and walking away towards the door. I couldn't help but frown. I wasn't going to perform in a really long time. Spring Show was a big performance besides Competition, but that was two months ago. We had won many awards, and the biggest one for Best Drill Team in State, but I really wanted to be in Spring Show. Students and parents would go see the show and see how talented you were, but sadly I wasn't gonna be in it this year.

_Why did I have to get shot?_

* * *

Okay so that was the end of the first half of the chapter, I will upload the second half tomorrow when I come back from a Driving Skills thing and Disney on Ice. Yes, I'm 17 and I'm going to see a Disney on Ice show, my friend invited me so don't judge! Lol but anyways, I will upload tomorrow.

Omg I am so excited! In exactly 2 weeks I will be performing 3 dances along with my class, in front of a huge audience and I'm just really excited & nervous! :DD

Leave some reviews, tell me if you liked it, hated it, loved it, some advice, ANYTHING! (:

I will talk to you guys tomorrow! :DD

Also you guys, i literally made a twitter just to follow R5 & other people & stuff & if you guys want to follow me, that'd be great! (: AlenaMarieLynch

- Love, Alena 33


	10. I'll Take Care of You

Hello guys! Okay I am so sorry I didn't post on Friday like I said I would, but I had been out all day and I got home at 11 and was exhausted and I fell asleep but here I am posting another chapter! Okay so apparently this will be part 2 of the previous chapter. I was writing and suddenly these ideas popped up and had to write them in. So I'm posting part 2 and hopefully I will post part 3 later today and I'll try to forward the story further into the future.

A comment about last chapter, I think I got all the medical stuff right. I had medterm & health science, so I should remember some stuff but I also looked on the internet so it should be correct! Lol :D

In the story I mention Cardette. Okay where I live, there are only 3 high schools, Irving high (my school), MacArthur and Nimitz. The mascots are a tiger, cardinal and vikon & the drill team names are Toy Tigers, Cardettes and Vikas. I like the name Cardettes so I decided to make the schools mascot in this story a Cardinal (Marino Cardinals) therefore the drill teams' name is the Cardettes. The outfits would be red & white, super cute! Lol (x

I want to give a shout out to my #1 fan **simply-loud** or as I know her,** Caitlyn Winters**. She is the sweetest thing ever and I love how we got to talk yesterday! You are AMAZING! :D 33

Also, like I said on the last chapter, I literally made a twitter to follow my favorite actors & sutff & I would appreciate if you guys followed me. You could give me some suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter (: **AlenaMarieLynch**

Like I said, I had a really busy Friday. I went to a Ford Driving Skills for Life, they basically show you what dangerous things you shouldn't do on the streets by actually doing them. In group one, you have to try to drive through a course while driving & texting, which I find hard to do! In group two, you put on some goggles that mess with your eyes as if you were to be drunk & you have to drive through a course, which again, is hard! How can people drive drunk?! They can barely see the damm road! Okay, in group three idk what they were showing us, but we had to floor it and then change lanes quickly & then turn & then floor it again & then slam the breaks. Idk what it was for, but it was fun. I think I like the way speed feels on the road ;D On the last group you have to speed & turn quickly & then the drifts a little to the side, so idk what they teach in that group Lol but I had lots of fun. We drove some BADASS MUSTANGS! Lile DAYUMM! Lol but yeah, & after that I went to a Disney on Ice Show with my bestfriends. We went because one of my friends' sister is like 5 & she likes it. I'm not going to lie, the show was freaking awesome! Okay so I think I've talked for a long time now, so I'll just stop now. Lol

Okay so now, ONTO THE STORY! :D

* * *

Ally's POV

I sat there in my bed with my head hanging low and a sad expression on my face. Austin noticed, he got up from his chair and walked to the side of the bed.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"Please Ally, I know something is wrong. Now tell me." he said as he took my hand.

"I'm bummed over the fact that I won't be able to dance. I mean, dancing is pretty much my life, besides playing and singing." I said.

"Hey don't worry, in a few months when you're shoulder is fully recovered you'll be able to dance again and better than ever. Don't be sad over one performance, you still have next year as a Cardette and I'm pretty sure you will perform at every single event." he said. If he tried to cheer me up, he succeeded.

"Thank you Austin. That makes me feel much better." I said to him. There was a knock at the door and I yelled for them to come in.

"Hello Ms. Dawson, I'm bringing in your lunch." said a nurse as she walked inside with a tray of food.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome. The doctor will be back later with your release forms." she said

"Okay, awesome." I said with a smile. The nurse left the room and Austin and I smiled at each other. Suddenly a phone began to ring.

"Sorry that's me, I'll be right back." my dad said as he walked outside.

"Okay, c'mon you gotta eat." he said as he grabbed a spoonful of soup and brought it up to my mouth. I opened my mouth and swallowed the soup.

"Austin, do Trish and Dez know what happened?" I asked.

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell them. Their probably wondering why I ran out of school." he said.

"Wait, you ran out of school?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're dad called me to tell me what happened and I ran outside to my truck and drove as fast as I could here. Ally, I looked like a mad man trying to get here as fast as I could." he said with a chuckle as he grabbed another spoonful of soup and moved it up to my mouth. I swallowed it and smiled at him.

"Thank you Austin, it means a lot that you're here." I told him with a smile as I grabbed his hand.

"Hey, I had to be here for girlfriend." he said. He took another spoonful of soup and kept feeding me until I finished it. I drank my juice and I felt much better. He moved the tray away and leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled back and we both smiled at each other. He sat back down and second after my dad walked in.

"Hey dad, who was that?" I asked.

"A man named Michael Benavidez, he wants to meet up with me to discuss on closing a deal and taking Sonic Boom all over the country." he said.

"That's nice dad, so when are you guys meeting?" I asked.

"He wants to meet tomorrow... in New York." he said.

"Please tell me you're going to go, it's a great opportunity dad!" I said.

"But sweetie you're here at the hospital." he said.

"Mr. Dawson, I'm pretty sure I can take care of Ally." Austin said.

"I don't know, I'm not so sure." my dad said.

"Austin is right, he can take care of me. Dad this is a once in a lifetime chance, you can't let this pass." I said.

"Okay fine, I'll call Michael right know and tell him I'll meet him. I'll be right back." he said before walking outside. Two minutes went by when the doctor walked inside my room with some syringes.

"Okay Ally, I am going to inject this into your IV, it's the pain killers you wanted and just to let you know, they might make you drowsy." he said as he began to insert the needle into the IV.

"I will be back around six to check up on you one last time before letting you go home okay. I'll see you later." he said as he disposed the syringes and walked outside the room. Then my dad walked back inside.

"Okay I called Michael and told him I was going to meet with him. I also called to get some airplane tickets for the next plane to New York and I leave at ten tonight." he said.

"That's great dad." I said.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine if I leave?" he asked.

"Of course dad." I said with a smile.

"Okay sweetie. Austin could I talk to you outside please?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." said Austin. I smiled at them before they walked outside and closed the door. I reached for the control and turned on TV.

Austin's POV

"What's up Mr. Dawson?" I asked.

"Okay, I really don't want to leave to New York but Ally insisted so I agreed. I don't know when I will be back but I wanted to ask you a favor." he said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Could you stay with Ally until I come back home? I would feel much more better knowing you're there." he said.

"Of course, I don't mind at all." I said.

"Okay and please no funny business." he said.

"I promise Mr. Dawson no funny business." I said while raising my hand in the air.

"Okay Austin, I trust you." he said. We both then walked back inside Ally's room.

Ally's POV

My dad and Austin walked back inside and my dad approached me.

"Okay sweetie, it's already 2 and I have to get back to the shop and after that I will head to the airport and head to New York. I want you to be safe and be very careful." he said.

"Don't worry dad, I will be fine." I said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go ahead and go. I love you very much sweetie." he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too dad, have a safe trip." I said as he pulled away and began walking towards the door. He turned around and waved at me. I said a quick 'Bye' and soon he was out and on his way to Sonic Boom.

"So Austin, what did he tell you outside?" I asked with curiosity.

"He asked me if I could stay at home with you and I told him it was fine." he said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really." he said. I smiled at him. He walked over to my bed, laid next to me and we watched TV. I laid back against the pillow and suddenly drifted off. to sleep.

Austin's POV

She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. I knew she had to rest so I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. I slowly got up from bed so I wouldn't wake her and I kissed her forehead before I turned around and walked outside of her room. I went to go sit in the waiting room and pulled out my phone. I went to my contacts and clicked on 'Trish' to text her, I would call her but school isn't over till 4:15 and it was barely gonna be three.

_Hey Trish, sorry I ran out from school today, but I had to come rushing to the hospital. Please don't freak out after I tell you. Ally was at 7-Eleven when some thief's came in with guns. One of them shot Ally in the shoulder and she was rushed to the hospital. She went into surgery and everything was successful. Hopefully she will fully recover in three months but for know she can't do nothing that will put pressure on her arm, one of them being she can't dance. She's getting released today but she won't be alone. Her dad is leaving tonight for a big conference tomorrow in New York, but I will be staying with her until he comes back._

I finished writing and pressed the send button. I laid back on the chair and stared at the ceiling as I waited for Trish's response. Five minutes later and my phone was vibrating. I looked back to my phone and opened up the message.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONT FREAK OUT?! ARE YOU CRAZY! My best friend was shot, she could of died and you're telling me to not freak out? What is wrong with you Moon? Forget it, there's nothing we can do about it anymore, all that matters is that she's alive and safe. The fact that she won't be able to dance must be killing her inside huh? That sucks, she was really excited for next week. And Moon you better take care of her good! ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Anyways, tell her that I'm happy she's fine and that I LOVE HER SO MUCH! 33_

Wow, talk about not freaking out. I can't complain, they've know each other since they were in diapers, they were more like sisters than bestfriends. I pressed on reply and began to type.

_Don't worry I will take care of her. I'm pretty sure we're not gonna go to school tomorrow, so you and Dez can come visit._

_Awesome! I'll tell him later today, well I gotta go before the teacher takes up my phone. Bye!_

_See ya later._

I put away my phone, got up from my chair and walked back to Ally's room. She was still sleeping so I made sure to close the door slowly. I sat on the chair that was next to Ally's bed and laid my head on the bed. I was pretty tired, my eyes began to feel heavy. I closed them and soon drifter to sleep. **(Guys I literally fell asleep like that one time. My mom had just came back from her surgery and was still under from the anesthesia and I sat on a chair and then laid my head on the bed and I blacked out. We had woken up at 5 am and it was like 4 pm, so I was exhausted. I then woke up and saw I had kinda drooled on the bed Lol.)**

3 hours later

I felt a hand petting my hair. I opened my eyes and raised my head to see Ally awake. She was smiling and looked beautiful. She had no make-up on, and her hair was tied into a messy bun, but to me she was still the most beautiful girl ever. I rubbed my eyes to adjust my sights and looked at her again.

"Good afternoon Mr. Moon." she said with a smile.

"Afternoon, what time is it?" I asked.

"6:36." she said.

"Wow, I must have been really tired." I said.

"Considering you just laid you're head on the bed and slept there, yes. Why didn't you lay down next to me?" she asked.

"I didn't wanna hurt you." I said.

"That's sweet Austin, but your neck probably hurts. Good thing we're heading home today, you're gonna get your rest." she said. The doctor knocked and then opened the door. He walked over to Ally and sat on a stool next to her bed.

"How you feeling Ally?" he said.

"Good and ready to go home." she said with a laugh.

"Good, that's actually why I'm here. Okay here is your sling for your arm, you may put it on after you change into your clothes and this here is your prescription for the pain killers." he said while handing her a paper.

"They should last a week. You can order them tomorrow, I know you're anxious to go home so I brought two capsules for you so you can take them tonight at 7:30." he said and he handed over a small plastic bag with the capsules.

"One last thing, you will not go back to school until Monday. This here is your excuse note for when you go back." he said and handed her over a paper.

"And know if I could please get you to sign here, these are your release papers, once signed you may leave. Your clothes and other belongings that were with you should be in that small closet over there so you can change out of that robe oh and don't worry about the bill, your dad paid for that before leaving." he said. She took the clipboard and signed the papers and then gave the clipboard back.

"Okay Ally you are set to go. Oh and you have an appointment downstairs at the rehab center on Tuesday at 5, don't forget." he said as he stood up from his stool.

"I wont doctor. Thank you." she said with a smile.

"There's no need to thank, remember? It's my job. I'll see you next week on Tuesday." he said with a smile. He walked out and left my and Ally alone. I walked to the small closet and grabbed the bad that had her clothes and walked back to her bed and placed the bad on her bed.

"Okay, I'll be outside that way you can change." I said

_Wait!_

* * *

Okay you guys, I will post the final part of this chapter today, so be on the lookout. I hate when I'm writing at the beginning or end of a chapter cause I totally blank out and forget what I wanted to say & know I can't remember! Oh well, I'll write it on the next Lol

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! :DD

Follow me on Twitter guys! **AlenaMarieLynch **

- Love, Alena 33


	11. What Would You Do Without Me

IM BACKK! Okay so here is the final part for the last two previous chapters, you know the one where Ally get shot and then she she wakes up and goes back home.

I wanna give a shout out to Caitlyn Winters for giving me so much support! Love ya girl! 33

Elina-Ann: I live in Irving, Texas. It's sort of a small city just a few minutes away from Dallas.

Also guys, follow me on twitter, I wanna hear ideas from you! :D AlenaMarieLynch

Omg I forgot to tell you guys that on Friday when I went to that driving skills thing, they showed us a video of people saying we have to be very attentive drivers and Olivia Holt came on it, and that guy named Tyler from Dog With a Blog came out too and in my mind I was like "Okay, where's my baby Ross or Laura saying I need to drive safe? Huh?" and yeah. I just wanted to say that Lol (x

Okay, I think I've said all I want too, so anyways, onto the NEW CHAPTER OR NEW PART OF THE CHAPTER? Whatever just read -.-

* * *

Austin's POV

"Wait!" Ally yelled.

"Austin, A bullet just went through my shoulder today, how the hell am I gonna undress and dress myself when I can't even move my left arm?" she said. So what was she trying to say, that I had to help her? I mean I don't mind but I don't wanna make her uncomfortable. I zoned out but then Ally brought me back.

"Austin hello? Austin?" she said.

"Huh, what?" I said trying not to sound nervous.

"Can you help me change, I can't with just one hand." she said while raising her good arm.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." I said. I walked back towards the bed and opened up the bag. I took out her clothes, there were some red shoes, a red shirt, some black jeans and a red bra. _A red bra._ I felt my cheeks blush a little. She moved her covers and moved her legs to the floor and stood up.

"Let's do the jeans first." she said. Her robe was down to her knees which was good because I wouldn't have to see her in her underwear. I kneeled down and began to open up the jeans so she could place her feet through first. She placed her good arm on my shoulder so she could balance herself out. When both feet where inside she stood straight and let go of my shoulder, I grabbed the side of the jeans and pulled he jeans up slowly. Her legs where so soft and silky. I reached her mid thigh and stopped under her butt, I was struggling to pull them up a bit. I realized I had to move my hands to the back and under her butt and pull the jeans above her butt first. The side of my hands slowly trailed up her butt as I pulled the jeans, I looked at her face and she smirked. Why was she smirking? Was she liking this? I'm not going to lie, I was liking it. Not in a pervertive way though, but I was touching her butt and she wasn't over reacting. I mean she did tell me to put on her jeans, maybe that's why she wasn't over reacting?

I finally pulled her jeans all the way up and moved my hands to the front so I could zip up her zipper and snap close her button. While I was doing this, I looked down her arm and saw goosebumps. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was giving her those goosebumps. My touch was doing that to her.

You see, I'm not one of those guys that wants to have sex with some girl just for the fun of it. In fact, I'm still a virgin. I've never lasted with a girl long enough to get to that point and I'd never have sex with whores. That's for sex addicts who can't control themselves. The farthest I've gone is make out with a girl and that's it. I mean yeah, they turned me on but I wasn't gonna give in so easily. I have self-control but the fact that I was giving Ally goosebumps was turning me on just a tad bit but I would never rush her into anything because she's different from all those girls.

"Okay done, what's next?" I asked but I pretty much already new what was next.

"I'm gonna put this on first and then you can clasp it on." she said as she took her red bra.

"Yeah, sure." I said and then turned around.

"Okay, ready." she said. I turned around and her back was facing me. Her back looked so creamy and silky like her legs. I could see her feather tattoo, it looked beautiful. I pulled the strings over her shoulders and placed them correctly. She got goosebumps again and I smiled. I grabbed the two strings and clasped them on. I traveled my hands down her back and stopped at the sides of her stomach. Her skin was warm and soft. I walked a little closer and placed a small kiss on the crook of her neck. I looked at her eyes and they were closed. She liked it. I pulled back with my hands still on her sides and turned her around. She looked me straight in the eyes and she had a small soft smile.

"Trying to seduce me Mr. Moon?" she said with a smirk.

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend?" I said.

"Yeah, you can." she said with a smile. I let go of her sides and walked to the bed and grabbed her shirt. I walked back to her and looked at her.

"Let's put in your left arm first to get it over with. Hopefully it'll hurt less." I said. She nodded and tried to straighten our her arm but whimpered a little.

"You don't have to do that, I can just slide on the shirt." I said and she nodded. I opened up the shirt and slid on the left sleeve first. When I pulled it up she folded her arm again. I grabbed the other sleeve and walked around her fixing the back of the shirt. I stopped on her right side and she slid her arm through the sleeve. I placed my hand around the side of her stomach and turned her around a bit so she was facing me. I grabbed the sides of the shirt and brought them together. I was buttoning her shirt slowly and glanced up to her breast. They weren't too big or too small, just the right amount. They were like a handful.

"Too big or too small?" she said. Wow, she was so confident, and I liked that about her, a lot.

"None, just the right amount." I said with a smirk and she giggled. I finished butting her shirt just above her cleavage. I straightened out her shirt and she just smiled at me. I walked over to her bag and grabbed her shoes. I kneeled down again and helped her put them on. I stood back up and gave her a big cheesy smile.

"Thank you." she said. She placed her hand on my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. She bit my lip and that's when I opened my mouth a bit only to be attacked by hers. I liked it. Our tongues danced around and tried to take control. After a minute or two she pulled back.

"Time to go home." she said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said. She walked back to the table that was beside the bed and grabbed the sling the doctor gave. She was trying to put it on but struggled. I walked over to her and helped her put it on. She threw away the plastic bag that had her belongings and grabbed her purse. She took the papers the doctor had given her and placed them inside and the she turned to face me.

"Okay, I'm ready." she said. I took her hand and we walked out the door. We headed to the elevator and headed downstairs. We walked outside to the parking lot and headed to my truck. I opened her door and helped her get on, I closed her door and ran to the other side and got on. I started the engine, I pulled out and soon we were headed to her house.

Ally's POV

We were listening to music to the whole ride home. I kept thinking of the way I got goosebumps when ever Austin's hand came into contact with my skin. His hands were so soft and warm. When ever his hands touched the sides of my stomach I felt a tingly sensation and when he kissed the crook of my neck I felt shivers travel down my spine. He made me feel things no other guy ever made me feel. When ever we kissed I could feel a spark on our lips that travels all down my body and I loved it. He was just so different from all the other guys.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just that I have the most amazing boyfriend ever." I said.

"Well turns out I have the most amazing girlfriend ever." he said.

"Awww, that is so sweet Austin." I said, he turned to me and smiled. He pulled up to my driveway and parked.

"Looks like were here." he said. He got out of the truck and walked to my side and helped me off. We intertwined our fingers and headed inside my house. We walked inside and I couldn't be happier to be home.

"Okay it's 7 and you have to take your medicine at 7:30. How bout you go take a shower, I get something to eat and we can watch some movies?" he said.

"Yeah that's fine, could you just unbutton the shirt and my jeans please?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. He walked over to me and unbuttoned the shirt first. When he went down to my jeans his hands touched my stomach a bit and again I felt those tingly sensations. I loved those sensations. His head was low as he was focusing on my jeans. I stared him and noticed how soft and smooth his face looked. His lips were a soft and a light shade of pink and is eyes were a creamy chocolate color. He finished undoing my jeans and looked up to me.

"What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing, just admiring how handsome my boyfriend is." I said as I cupped his cheek.

"Oh, well then I'm admiring how beautiful my girlfriend is." he said as he placed his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned in and kissed me. He bit my lip and I let his tongue slip in. Our tongues danced around and after a while he pulled back.

"Now, go freshen up. When you're done, we'll eat some pizza and you will take you medicine and after that we watch some movies." he said.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"Good, now go." he said.

"Okay, I'm going." I said. He planted a kiss on lips and then let go of my waist. I turned around and walked up the stairs to my room. I walked to my closet and pulled out some gray baggy sweats and a black t-shirt. I walked inside the restroom and turned on the water so it could warm up. I started to undress myself, it was way easier than trying to dress myself. I looked at my shoulder in the mirror and started to remove the bandages. I finished removing them and stared at my shoulder. It was red and a little bit swollen. There were stitches where the bullet had gone threw. I turned to the shower and walked inside. The water was so warm and I felt my body loosen up. I finished up and turned of the water. I grabbed the towel and tried to wrap it around my but I struggled a bit. I dried myself up and began to dress myself. Putting on my underwear and sweats was easy, but trying to snap close my bra was hard. I was getting really frustrated. I felt as if I couldn't do anything.

"Ughhhhh!." I grunted. I held on to my bra against my chest, I grabbed my t-shirt the arm sling and walked downstairs. Austin was in the living room setting down a box of pizza and some drinks on the coffee table. He looked up and saw me coming down.

"Whoa, what are you doing walking around the house half naked?" he asked.

"I was trying to close the bra straps but I can't. I can't do anything without someone having to help me. It's frustrating" I said.

"Ally of course you're gonna need help doing some things. You were shot and can't use you're arm at all. Now come here, let me help you." he said as he motioned his hands for me to come to him. I dropped the things I was carrying onto the couch and walked to him. I turned around so he could hook the bra clasp together. I turned to face him and handed him the shirt signaling to help me put it on. After struggling for about five minutes we finally got it on. I grabbed the sling and he helped me put it in place. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Thank you Austin. You are the best boyfriend ever." I said to him. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hand behind his neck and played with the back of his hair.

"No problem, it's my pleasure to help out my girlfriend." he said. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and then pulled away to look at me.

"Ally, is it okay if I take a shower? I don't have extra clothes on me, but I can just wear this." he said.

"Yes but I should have something in my room for you, so c'mon." I said as I held his hand and dragged him upstairs. We walked inside my room and I walked to my closet. I tossed around some clothes until I found something for him.

"Here, these don't fit me, but they should fit you." I said as I gave him some black baggy sweats and a white oversized t-shirt. He took them in his hand and took a look at them.

"They should fit, thanks Ally." he said with a smile

"No problem, it's my pleasure to help out my boyfriend." I said mocking him. I walked towards my restroom and he followed.

"Okay, here is a towel." I said as I opened the cabinet above the toilet and took out a towel.

"There's shampoo and conditioner and soap. All you need is pretty much here." I said with a laugh.

"Okay, awesome. I won't take long." he said.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." I said. I closed the bathroom door and walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and grabbed the TV remote and searched for some movies. I sat there for about ten minutes searching. I ran my hand through my hair and realized I didn't even comb it. I dropped the control on the couch, got up and headed up the stairs.

Austin's POV

When Ally closed the door I set down the towel and clothes on the sink counter. I turned on the water so it could warm up and I stripped off my clothes. I got in the shower and the water was so warm. I felt so relaxed. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and sniffed it a bit. Mmhhh, green apples. No wonder Ally's hair smelled so fruity. I washed my hair and then my body. I turned off the water and reached for the towel. I tried to take most of the water that was dripping from my hair and then I dried off my body before wrapping the towel around my waist. I got out of the bathtub and walked towards the counter. I unwrapped the towel and put on my boxers. I was putting on my sweats when I heard a knock at the door.

"Austin, can I come in?" Ally asked.

"Yeah." I said. She walked inside and smiled at me before turning towards the mirror and reaching for a comb in a cabinet.

"So how was the shower?" she asked.

"Good, I like your picking in shampoo." I said with a smirk.

"Well thank you." she said with a smile. She was combing her hair and after it seemed like she was trying to tie her hair but was struggling. I took the ponytail tie from her and began to pull her hair up to tie it. I looked at her through the mirror and she had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey, in a few months you're shoulder will be good as new and you're gonna be doing everything you used to before the accident." I said to her. She smiled at me through the mirror. I finished tying her hair and she turned around to face me.

"Again, thank you." she said. She got on her tippy toes and kissed my lips.

"Now hurry up, I wanna eat and watch a movie." she said before walking out and downstairs.

"Okay I'm going." I said as I put on my shirt and then walked downstairs behind her. She sat on the couch and I walked into the kitchen to get some plates.

"Ally, have you taken you're meds?" I asked as I walked back to the living room.

"No." she said sounding guilty.

"Ally, you were supposed to drink those almost an hour ago." I said.

"Okay I'm going, gosh Dad." she said as she got up from the couch and headed to her purse. She searched around it and then took out the little bag with the pills. She walked back to the couch and drank them with some soda.

"Ally, what would you do without me?" I asked as I sat down.

"Die." she said with a giggle. I kissed her forehead and then opened the box of pizza. I placed three slices for her and five for me.

"So what are we watching?" I asked as I handed her her plate.

"It's called Life As We Know It, it's romance and comedy." she said as she slouched back on the couch.

"Sounds good." I said as I slouched back with her. We ate our slices of pizza and then placed the empty plates on the table. I placed my arm around her shoulder and brought her in closer. I made sure not to hurt her shoulder. We laughed through most of the movies. There was sort of a sex scene but it wasn't awkward at all. When the movie was over I glanced over to Ally and she was sound asleep. I remembered her medicine was going to make her drowsy. I moved my arm trying not to wake her up. I placed one arm under her legs and the other one around her back. I carried her bridal style up the stairs and into her bedroom. I set her down easily on her bed and the covered her with her blanket. She looked like an angel. I kissed her forehead and walked outside of her room, closing the door halfway. I walked downstairs and cleaned up the mess we made. I walked back upstairs and walked into the guest bedroom. I took of my shirt and plopped onto bed. I was exhausted. I rolled to my side and soon I was out.

Ally's POV

I opened my eyes only to see darkness. I was in my room. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 3:47 a.m. I yawned before sitting up on my bed. I stood up and walked towards my door. I opened it and walked towards the guest room where Austin was. I walked inside and giggled. He was laying on his stomach and was literally spread all over the bed. I walked towards the bed and planted a kiss on his forehead. I walked out and closed his door halfway. I went downstairs and grabbed a glass of water. When I finished I walked back up stairs and peeked in Austin's room again. I smiled and saw he was still in the same position. I walked back into my room and sat on my bed. I grabbed my headphones and phone and put on some music. I laid back down and smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

TA DA! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR ON TWITTER! :DD AlenaMarieLynch

Omg you guys, did y'all watch the new episode or Austin and Ally? OMG I WAS LITERALLY DYING OF LAUGHTER! My sister kept staring at me like if I was crazy or something -.- & omg I'm so mad that they didn't show a promo for the new episode, like what kind of shit is that?! .

Okay you guys, so I literally have 80 stories favorited that I LOVE TO READ! And when ever there is a big twist I literally gasp like Dez did in Campers & Complications when he overheard Trish & Ally's conversation and then I'll cover my mouth in shock and look up. It's so funny, my sister stares at me like 'What the hell?' lol

Okay, well it's time for me to say goodbye, tomorrow it's back to school, so I don't know when I will be posting a new story, but I will be working on it. Anyways, talk to y'all later!

- Love, Alena 33


	12. I Will Wait For You

Hello my beautiful readers! Here it is, a new chapter just like I said. I know It's kind of late but I was running around doing errands for my parents & then I came home and practiced my 3 choreography's for this Thursday. I'm so nervous you guys what if I mess up on stage? :O

So on Friday our Toy Tigers performed & they looked incredible! I was able to take two videos. One of the whole drill team & one of the Officers solo who also choreographed 2 of the dance I will be in Thursday. I wanna upload them to my YouTube account so y'all can see what that's about.

Also, for those who wanna see more clearly what Tattoos & Piercings Ally has, they are all on my twitter except the music note behind her ear. So if you wanna check that out, just go to my twitter & while you're there, follow me ;D **AlenaMarieLynch**

Okay, I wanna thank **simply-loud** or as I know her **Caitlyn** for being so supportive and giving me the best reviews ever! You guys should check out her story! It's really good! :DD

**Fhterrey**: Lol we have so much in common! I'm 17 & my sister is 11 & so sometimes I just won't shut up about Austin & Ally and she'll yell at me saying I'm so annoying & I'm like 'NO, you're annoying!' lol

**I'm an R5 girl xxx**: Omg I LOVE that you enjoy my story, it means a lot! :D

Also I would like to appreciate those who have favorited my story & those who have followed me. I currently have 53 followers and my story has been favorited by 23 people & that to me is **amazing**! I feel so loved :'D

Okay so enough of me talking, GO READ THIS NEW & INTERESTING CHAPTER OF BESTFRIENDS TO LOVERS! :DD

**I don't own anything mentioned but the story line. **

ENJOY! :DD

* * *

Nobody's POV

They laid in her bed, holding each other in their arms. He caressed her cheek before leaning in and kissing her lips softly. They kissed like that for a while before he bit her bottom lip, asking permission to enter her mouth. She opened up slowly and soon their lips collided with each other and their tongues danced around each other. Minutes later the room began to feel hot. She pushed his shoulders back making him lay on his back and she climbed on top of him, placing both of her knees beside each side of his waist. They kissed with a great passion. She placed her hands in his hair, where she began to mess around with it, making him feel more turned on by the second. His hands traveled from her back to the side of her hips, gripping her tightly. She moved her hands down to his chest, traveling more south to the hem of his shirt. She slid her hands under, feeling around his body. Her hands moved around slowly, making his body get chills. She grabbed the hem of the shirt and began to pull it up. They separated from their kiss for a moment so she could remove his shirt. She pulled it over him and threw it across the room landing on the floor. She was still on top of him admiring his body. She traced her hands over his chest and down to his six pack. He closed his eyes as he felt those chills again from her warm soft hands tracing over his features. His hands went back to her hips and she slowly leaned back down toward him. She kissed him on the lips, before trailing down to his neck. This sent electricity all over his body. The way her soft lips kissed his neck was just amazing. His hormones where raging and she could feel it. Her yoga shorts were skin tight and she could feel his arousal against the inside of her thighs. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to be in control. His hands traveled to her back and he flipped themselves over. She smiled at him and pulled him back to kiss him. He spread her legs and placed himself between them, placing an arm on the bed and leaning towards it so he wouldn't crush her. Her hands where in his hair and his hand was on the side of her stomach, trailing down to her hip. He trailed kissed down the side of her neck, making her go crazy. She moaned softly in his ear, making his hormones travel with rage. His hand moved from her hip to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slightly so his hand could go through. His hand caressed her stomach, soon he began pulling her shirt up slowly before taking it off completely and throwing it on the floor. He placed both of his arms beside her, and placed his body against hers. They felt each others warmth. He could feel her breast pressing against his chest. His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck again, her breathing became heavier and hotter. His hand moved to her thigh and he hooked her leg on his back. She automatically did the same thing with her other leg. He pressed himself against her, and she could get a better feel of his arousal against her womanhood. She moaned softly at the feeling. It was and incredible feeling.

"Austin... please... I want you..." she said in a low whisper.

"Ally...hey Ally?" he said.

Austin's POV

I rolled over on my bed and opened my eyes. I stretched and yawned before reaching over to my phone on the nightstand to check the time. 9:37 a.m. I laid in bed a few minutes until I chose to get up. I picked up the shirt Ally gave me and I put it on. I walked into the restroom and washed my teeth and splashed some water on my face. I felt so refreshed. I dried my face with a towel and then opened the door and walked out to the hallway. I walked inside Ally's room and smiled at the sight of her. I walked to her bed and she laid on her back with a small layer of sweat on her skin. She was probably having a bad dream. I was going to wake her but stopped when I heard her say something.

"Austin... please... I want you..." she mumbled. I looked at her with a confused face before I placed my hand on her arm and began to shake her a little so she could wake up.

"Mmhhh..." she mumbled.

"Ally, hey Ally." I said in a low voice as I shook her a little more but careful enough to not hurt her.

"Mhh... w-what?" she said while opening her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said with a smile.

"Morning." she said as she looked me in the eyes and smiled back.

"I hope you had a good sleep. I'm gonna head downstairs and make some breakfast." I said as I leaned and kissed her forehead. I moved from her bed and walked towards the door but just as I was about to exit I turned around and looked at her.

"By the way, what were you dreaming about? You kept calling out my name." I said. I winked at her and then ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Ally's POV

_You kept calling out my name._

**Austin and I were being intimate in my dream. I talked in my sleep and he heard. Wow. Nice going Ally. What is he gonna think?** I thought to myself.

I smacked my hand on my forehead and stared at the black ceiling. I rolled out of bed and walked inside the restroom to brush my teeth and wash my face with water. I dried up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Austin was making pancakes for breakfast. I sat on a stool on the bar, Austin was standing in front of me but his back was facing me. He was flipping the pancakes and placing them on plates.

"So Ally, what was your dream about?" he said. I could practically see the smile on his face. Damn, I didn't think he would remember.

"Uh you know, just a silly dream like any other." I said trying not to sounds nervous.

"Oh, that's nice." he said. Hopefully he bought it.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well first, we have to go get your medicine. After that we can do anything you want." he said.

"Oh, we can come back home and work on the song from last time. I need to fix some lyrics and fix some keys." I said.

"Yeah, that's fine. After that we can just stay home and relax. Trish and Dez might visit, but I'm not so sure yet." he said as he placed my plate of pancakes in front of me. He made me three pancakes, with slices of strawberries and bananas around.

"That's cool and these pancakes look delicious." I said as I spread some butter and poured syrup on top.

"They are delicious." he said as he sat next to me. He sprayed some whip cream on his and began to dig in. I grabbed my fork and took a small bite.

"Mmhhhh, Austin, these pancakes are delicious." I mumbled trying hard not to talk with my mouth full.

"Mm-I-tolmm-myouu" he said with a mouth full of pancakes. I laughed at him and he just smiled back. We ate out pancakes in silence, a comfortable silence. After about thirty minutes Austin and I were done eating. I ate three pancakes while he ate four. He picked up our plates and took them over to the sink where he washed them. I jumped down from the stool and helped him put away some stuff like the bottles and cans we used for the pancakes. There where some things I could and couldn't do for three months, and this I could do. The house phone began to ring and Austin picked it up.

Austin's POV

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Austin, It's Lester" he said.

"Oh hey Mr. Dawson, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh everything is going great. Sonic Boom will be opening around many places over the U.S." he said.

"That's great news." I said.

"Thank you, so how's Ally?" he asked.

"She's doing great. In fact, I'll let you speak to her." I said. I turned to Ally and handed her the phone. She walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. I stayed in the kitchen and finished up cleaning up. I was thinking about what Ally's had mumbled in her sleep

_Austin... please... I want you _

She was so having naughty dreams about me.

Ally's POV

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing great dad." I said.

"Good, is Austin being a gentleman?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Of course he is dad." I said.

"Okay good. I believe I will be going back home on Monday, so hopefully I'll see you then." he said.

"Awesome, that's great. So is there big plans for Sonic Boom?" I asked.

"Yes! It's gonna open in many cities over the U.S." he said with excitement.

"That's great dad. I'm glad to hear you're happy." I said.

"I am, but I miss home, I should be there with you." he said with sadness.

"Dad don't worry, everything is fine. You'll be back on Monday which is just a few days away." I said.

"You're right. Well sweetie I have a meeting to attend to so I'll have to talk to you later. Be careful and take care. Bye Ally, Love you." he said.

"Bye dad, love you too." I said. I clicked on the phone and placed it on the coffee table. Austin walked out of the kitchen and sat next to me.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Well he said Sonic Boom will be opening around the U.S and that he might come home Monday." I said as I turned to look at him.

"That's great news." he said. He slouched back on the couch and rested his head.

"Ally it's almost eleven, we have to go pick up your medicine." he said as he stared up to the ceiling.

"Right, I'm going to go get ready." I said as I stared at him.

"Okay, I'm going to go home and freshen up. Will you survive at least 45 minutes with out me?" he asked as he turned to look at me.

"I'll try." I joked. I got up from the couch and walked up the stairs and he followed. I walked into my room and he walked into his. I walked to my closet and looked for something to wear. Austin walked inside my room and he was changed into his clothes from yesterday.

"I'm gonna head out. I'll be back to pick you up and head to the pharmacy." he said.

"Okay. You should bring clothes that way you don't have to go back and forth until my dad comes home. Take my keys so you can lock." I said as I handed him my keys.

"Okay, I won't take long." he said as he placed a quick kiss on my lips. He turned around and ran down the stairs. He yelled out a 'Bye' before he closed the front door. I walked back to my closet and pulled out some black yoga pants and a red tank top. I walked into the restroom, took off my sling and stripped down my clothes. Getting undressed was much easier than getting dressed. I climbed into the shower and stood under the warm water. After about 20 minutes I climbed out and wrapped the towel around me. I dried myself off and dressed my self and then placed my sling in place. I towel dried my hair since it was easier and heard Austin walk in downstairs.

Austin's POV

When I got home I noticed my parents car on the driveway. It was their lunch break so they probably came home to eat. I walked inside and saw them sitting on the kitchen table eating just like how I thought.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked over to the table.

"Hey son, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Ally's?" me dad asked.

"Yeah, but I came to shower and change. We're gonna go to the pharmacy to pick up her medicine." I said.

"Sweetie I think it's great that you're helping her out." my mom said.

"Mom she's my girlfriend, of course I'm gonna wanna be there to help her." I said.

"Still, it's very sweet." she said.

"Thanks mom. Well I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna head up and get ready." I said as I left and walked up the stairs to my room. I went to my closet and pulled out some light blue jeans with holes and a black t-shirt. I walked into my restroom and jumped in the shower. After about 10 minutes I got out and dried myself. I got dressed and then worked with my hair. I walked back out to my room and put on my black chucks. I pulled out a backpack from my closet and stuffed some clothes in there along with some other necessities. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and headed downstairs and walked to the kitchen where my parents where.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head back to Ally's. I think Mr. Dawson comes back on Monday so I should be back by then." I said. Honestly I didn't wanna come back home. I didn't wanna leave Ally, without her by my side I felt empty and incomplete.

"Okay sweetie, take good care of her." my mom said.

"I will mom. I'll talk to you guys later." I said as I headed for the door. I yelled out a 'Bye' and so did they just before I walked outside. I got inside my truck and headed for Ally's. I reached Ally's house and parked on the driveway. I got out of my truck with my backpack and headed to the door. I took out Ally's keys and opened the door. I walked inside, closed the door and set the backpack down on the floor.

"Ally, I'm home!" I yelled. I smiled and the walked over to the couch and dropped myself onto it. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked over to see Ally who was giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked with a smile.

"Because of your silliness." she said with a giggle. She walked over to the couch and sat next to me. I looked down and saw her red chucks where untied, obviously because she can't do it herself. I bent down and tied her shoes for her. I sat back up and looked at her.

"Thanks." she said with a smile. I nodded at her.

"Okay, so you ready to go?" I asked as I got up from the couch. She nodded at me and got up from the couch. She walked towards the bar stools where her purse was and picked it up. We walked outside the door and headed towards my truck. I helped her on and then I walked around and climbed on. I backed up the driveway and we headed over to CVS. During the ride we sang to the music on the radio and sometimes we would mess around with our voices. We got to the pharmacy 15 minutes later. We got off and walked inside to the back of the store. We walked to the desk and Ally gave the pharmacist her prescription and other information. They would only take 30 minutes so we walked around the store. I goofed around the store making Ally laugh. God was her laugh adorable. Time passed quickly and we got Ally's medicine and then headed home.

Ally's POV

"Okay, ready to go over the song?" I asked Austin as I walked to my piano.

"Yes ma'am." he said with a laugh. He walked over to the seat and sat next to me. I opened up my songbook and placed it where it was visible. I began playing with my good hand and sang the first three verses. Austin then began to play and sing the next two verses. Our voices then combined together. We sat on the piano for almost two hours, perfecting the song. When we finished we cuddled in the couch and watched TV until I fell asleep in Austin's arms.

Austin's POV

I loved having Ally in my arms. She had fallen asleep on my chest and even though I didn't want to let her go, I had to go go lay her on her bed so she could rest comfortably. I carried her bridal style up the stairs and into her room. I laid her carefully not to hurt her shoulder and covered her with a blanket. I moved the hair strands out of her face and kissed her forehead. I closed the door gently but left it open just a crack. I walked back downstairs and sat back on the piano. I played some keys until finally a melody hit me. I played it over and over again perfecting it. I'd show it to Ally later and she could come up with some lyrics. I looked at my phone to check the time and realized I had been sitting there for almost and hour. I walked upstairs to my room and plopped myself onto my bed. My phone vibrated and I took a quick glance at it and read 'Dez.'

_Italic-Dez_

**Bold-Austin**

_Hey buddy! How are you and Ally doing? Trish and I wanted to go visit but we have to finish a project for History by tomorrow, but we are so going after school, it's Friday so we should do something cool._

**We're doing good. Ally hasn't complained about anything and I'm here helping her so everything is great and we will be waiting for you guys tomorrow. Ally would love to see you guys.**

_That's great news. We will for sure stop by tomorrow. Trish and I have to finish this project so I'll talk to you later._

I placed my phone on the nightstand and got out of bed. I figured I wasn't gonna do anything through out the day anymore so I changed into my sweats and plopped back on my bed and watched TV.

Ally's POV

I opened my eyes and everything was dark. I knew I was in my room because the curtains didn't allow any sunlight to come into my room. I turned around and looked at the clock. _Nice. You fall asleep and wake up at 5:14. Then when you drink your medicine at 7, you'll knock out by the time it's 9. Great._ I thought to myself. The medicine that the doctor had prescribed me had me sleeping a lot. I got up from bed and walked to the restroom and did my business. I walked out to the hallway and heard the TV from Austin's room on. I walked inside and saw Austin sitting on his bed watching TV attentively.

"Hey sleepyhead." he said with a smile.

"Hey." I said. I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Austin spoke up.

"Wanna watch some movies and eat pizza?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay, let me go order." he said as got off the bed and made his way downstairs.

"Wait!" I yelled as I jumped from the bed and ran downstairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I want Hawaiian." I said with a smile.

"How bout we get half Hawaiian and half Pepperoni?" he asked and I nodded. He called the pizza place and I sat on the couch waiting. He hung up the phone and made his way to the piano.

"Okay, pizza won't take long." he said as he sat on the piano and placed his fingers on the keys.

"While you were sleeping I came up with a tune." he said. He began to play and it sounded amazing. I could totally come up with some lyrics for that tune. I stared at him as he played. He seemed so deep into the music. He finished playing and turned to look at me.

"Austin that was amazing! I can totally write some lyrics for that." I said with a huge smile.

"Thanks Ally. It means a lot." he said. He got up from the piano and sat next to me pulling me into a hug.

"You're welcome Austin." I said. I placed my hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss which then turned into a war between tongues until there was a knock at the door. _Nice timing._ We pulled back and Austin opened up the door to get the pizza. He paid the delivery man and closed the door.

"Lets go watch some movies!" he shouted before he ran up the stairs.

"I'll get us some drinks!" I yelled. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two soda cans from the fridge and then ran up the stairs into Austin's room. I sat next to Austin and we got comfortable before choosing a movie and then stuffing out faces. Half way through the movies I began to crave some popcorn.

"Hey, do you want popcorn?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. I got up from his bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets looking for a popcorn bag when I found them at a very high reach. Great. I jumped up to see if I could reach but failed.

"Too short to reach?" I heard Austin say. I turned around and he smirked.

"Ha ha, so funny." I said sarcastically. He laughed and then walked to where I was.

Nobody's POV

He stood behind her a few inches and then reached over her to grab the bag. His body pushed up against hers and hers pushed against the counter. His crotch pressed against her thigh and she could very well feel his manhood against her all thanks to her yoga pants and his sweats. She blushed with surprise and so did he. He didn't mean to do push up against her, that bags where in the bad and he simply couldn't grab one. But neither of them would deny that they liked what was happening. He finally grabbed a bad and pulled back a few inches. They looked at each other and couldn't help but blush more.

"H-heres the popcorn bag." he said. She took it in her hand and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks." she said shyly. They looked into each others eyes and began to lean in closer and closer. They were inches apart and their lips crashed. His hands immediately moved to her hips and her hand moved behind his neck. He pulled her closer to his body and then pushed her against the counter. Her hand ran down his chest to his and she caressed him. He felt electricity run through his body. His hands rubbed circles on her hips and rubbed her thighs making chills run through her body. He placed his hands behind her thighs and lifted her up on the counter. He placed his hands behind her back and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. He traveled kissed to her jaw and down to her neck. He kissed and sucked and licked. She closed her eyes and tilted her neck for better access. He looked straight ahead and noticed her wound.

"Wait." he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ally, I don't wanna rush things. I don't wanna have sex on top of the counter of a kitchen. In fact I don't wanna have sex. I want to make love. I want that moment when we're together to be perfect. I want it to be romantic not rushed. Ally you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'm very lucky to have you. Yeah we haven't been dating long, but if feels as if we have. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You are my life, my world, my everything." he said to her as he caressed her cheek.

"Austin that is the most beautiful thing a guy has ever told me. You are the most honest and respectful guy I have ever me. You are what every girl in this world wants, and I'm lucky to have you. You are my life, my world, my everything." she said to him. They kissed each other softly and slowly and then pulled back.

"Now Ms. Dawson, would you like to go upstairs and cuddle with your handsome and charming boyfriend." he said to her while sticking out his hand.

"Why yes Mr. Moon, I would love to." she said. She placed her hand in his and jumped off the counter. They began to walk away when he stopped and she was pulled back a bit.

"Ally, aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"Nooo...?" she questioned.

"Your medicine." he said.

"Right." she said as she let go of his hand and walked to her purse to get out her medicine. Once she drank it he held out his hand and she took a hold of it. They forgot all about the popcorn and walked back upstairs to the movie. They cuddled and held each other in their arms until she fell asleep. _Why move her to her bed when she's already comfortable here?_ He thought to himself. He gently placed her head on the pillow and moved her hands so she was more comfortable. He laid down next to her and pulled a blanket over them. He kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arm around her. He closed his eyes and smiled before drifting to sleep. Instinctively she placed her arm with his and gripped it before smiling and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

So... what did you guys think?! :DD

Love or hate? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Also I would appreciate if people could suggest some ideas :D

Review :D

Follow me on Twitter **AlenaMarieLynch**

I am literally posting this before school. It's 7:12 a.m. I was gonna post last night but I passed out on my bed so yeah. I know I said I was gonna post another chapter Wednesday, today, but I can't. After school I have to stay for Algebra tutoring then I gotta come home & go to Walmart to buy some tights for my performance tomorrow & then I gotta do a bunch of physics homework so It's pretty much impossible for me to even write a new chapter. I also wont be able to start a chapter tomorrow or even post because I wont even come home until like 8 when the the show is over. I gotta stay in school until the performance cause we gotta eat & do our hair & change into our costumes & do one last rehearsal before 7 so yeah. Anyways, I will start on Friday & I hope to post later that night if not on Saturday. OKay well I've talked enough, until the next chapter my beautiful people (:

- Love, Alena 33


	13. Trouble Awaits

Hello my wonderful people! Guess what? NEW CHAPTER! :DDD

Okay I wanna give some shout-outs first.

Amber: Thanks for the review! It makes me feel good to know people can't wait for a next chapter! :D

OneOnly: If I where you I would tell him I like him too. Sometimes a girl has to grow a pair and be fearless and admit what she feels. I've done it before and it sometimes had good outcomes. I know it's scary, but sometimes a person has to take risks. Omg I made your top 5!? OMG THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! :DDDDDDDDD & thanks for the good luck. My math taks is tomorrow and I'm kinda nervous cause I SUCK at math -.- Lol anyways, thanks for the reviews! Much Love! (:

LovePeach16: I decided I wanna mention you in my story cause you're gonna mention me on yours so yeah. Lol. Guys make sure to check out her stories, she is a GREAT writer! :DD

To my girly simply-loud aka Caitlyn Winters. You are simply AMAZING for being so supportive! Love you! :DD 33 P.S. Check out her story! (:

At the end of the chapter I will explain some things about this chapter. Okay enough talking, LET THE DRAMA UNFOLD AND GET TO READING MY LITTLE BABIES :D

Also, this is Ally's outfit for this chapter. www dot polyvore dot com/allys_back_to_school/set?id=79556892 (Reason I'm putting 'dot' is because if I write the whole link it will erase and you guys won't see it so just change that when you copy the link)

* * *

Austin an Ally's weekend went just great. On Friday they woke up around noon. They ate late breakfast and played the piano and tried out some new lyrics and then sat on the couch to watch TV. When school was out Trish and Dez went over to visit. They talked for a while until the decided to head over to the mall to take a stroll. After walking around they went inside the movie theater and watched movies until they decided to leave and go eat dinner. When it was around 11 Austin decided it was time to go back home since Ally was getting sleepy. At home they cuddled in Ally's bed and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

On Saturday Trish and Dez went over to Ally's again. They chilled inside for a bit until they decided to have a nice cookout and swim around Ally's pool. The girls walked around in bikinis while the guys walked around in their trunks. They tanned in the sun, played inside the water and ate delicious burgers. When night came they sat outside talking and laughing. Austin and Ally were sitting together in a lawn chair. His hand over her shoulders and her head laid in his chest. Trish and Dez sat on their own. Just like the past few nights, Ally's medicine managed to knock her into a deep sleep. Trish and Dez realized it was late and had to get home. Austin carried Ally up to her room and set her down gently on her bed. She was still in a bikini so he pulled out one of her t-shirts and slipped it on her. He laid down next to her and cuddled next to her and fell asleep holding her just like the two nights before.

On Sunday they woke up around noon but didn't do much. They just sat on the couch catching up on some homework because on Monday it was back to school. Austin might be the popular kid that plays basketball but he sure was smart just like Ally. They helped each other and finished their work by the time it was 4. They went out to get some lunch and after they took a walk around the park. They headed home played the piano and by 11 they were heading upstairs to sleep. Ally loved having Austin sleep next to her. She felt safe and secure.

Austin's POV

I woke up to Ally's alarm buzzing. I groaned and turned over to turn it off. 7 a.m. School. _Greeeeat._ I turned over to look at Ally and she was still sleeping.

"Ally." I whispered in her ear.

"Ally, it's time to wake up. We gotta get ready for school." I whispered. She closed her eyes tighter and turned her head away a little since I was still holding onto her and she couldn't move much. I smiled and then kissed her cheek repetitively. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning." I said to her.

"Morning." she said. I let go of her and rolled out of bed. She rubbed her eyes then sat up on her bed.

"We gotta get ready for school. So how bout you jump in the shower and I go make some breakfast?" I said. She smiled and nodded her head. She got up from bed and made herself to the restroom and I walked downstairs to make some eggs, bacon and pancakes.

Ally's POV

Is there any other better way of waking up than being kissed multiple times by your boyfriend? There probably is but to me it was the best. I got up from bed and walked inside my restroom and closed the doors. My restroom was one of those where one door leads to my room and the other leads to the hallway. Anyways, I turned on the water for it to warm up and I undressed myself. I got in and let the warm water fall on my shoulders and down my body. I got out after about 20 minutes and wrapped a towel around me and heard a knock on the hallway door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your breakfast is on the table. I'm gonna go get ready." said Austin.

"Okay." I said. I walked out into my closet and picked out something that was easy to put on and got dressed. I walked back to restroom and fixed my hair. I put on some light blush and mascara and then walked to my full-length mirror. I took a good look and said to myself 'I look beautiful.' My mother always told me to look in the mirror and always call yourself beautiful, to never doubt yourself no matter what other people say because their opinion never mattered. I smiled and picked up my backpack along with my phone and keys and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I sat on the kitchen table and ate my breakfast while I waited for Austin. After about 20 minutes I was done eating breakfast and Austin came down the stairs. He was wearing a white v-neck with a black leather jacket, some blue ripped jeans and black chucks. I looked down at my outfit and then looked back at him.

"So we're that couple now?" I asked. (Good Luck Charlie anyone? Lol)

"Pretty much." he said.

"I like it!" I said with a smile.

"Me too!" he said with a laugh. I got up from the chair and pecked him on the lips. I turned around and we grabbed our backpacks and headed outside to his truck and made our way to school. We got to school 10 minutes later and got off his truck and walked inside holding hands. Austin was carrying my backpack because he didn't want me to hurt myself. We walked over to our lockers and people stared at us. Not the in a bad way though. I got smiles from people and I'm guessing it was because they heard I was at the hospital. We got to our locker and Trish and Dez walked over to us.

"Oh my gosh Ally, I am so glad you're back." said Trish.

"Yeah Ally, it's good to have you here again." said Dez.

"Thanks you guys, I'm glad to be back." I said to them. We were having a nice conversation until a loud and squeaky voice was heard from down the hall. It was none other that Brittney Collins. Biggest whore in school. She's done pretty much half of the athletic guys in school. Austin was on the half she hadn't done, but I had a feeling she was going to try something on him. Hopefully Austin wouldn't fall for it. She always took a week off school every year and she'd go out of town with family and here she is, back from her week off. She was walking down the hall and stopped where Austin, Trish, Dez and I were. She looked me in the eye and opened her mouth.

"Hey Ally, I heard what happened last week. I hope you're better know." she said with one of those bitchy tones. Just as I was about to speak Trish opened up her mouth and began talking or more like threatening.

"Beat it Brit before I pound you like mashed potatoes." she said. Brittney rolled her eyes. She took a few steps back and looked at Austin. She smirked and got closer to him.

"Bye Austin, I'll see you later." she said trying to sound seductive which she pretty much failed at. She walked off trying to look seductive but again, failed. I sighed and leaned against the lockers.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about her?" I asked.

"Maybe because she's a major slut and gets in every guys pants?" said Trish. I took a deep breath and looked at Austin. It seemed like he knew what I was thinking about.

"Ally don't worry about her. I won't let her try anything on me. I only have eyes for you." he said with a smiled. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. The five minute warning bell rang and we pulled away. We all grabbed our stuff and headed to our first period. We sat in the back of the classroom like always and did our work and then talked for the rest of the period. Throughout the rest of the day teacher's welcomed me back and people smiled at me everywhere, then fifth period came. Austin had just dropped me off and I went inside to sit down. I sat there quietly thinking until I remembered I had forgotten my journal in my locker. I quickly got up and walked through the hallway. I spotted Austin down the hall and then he turned around the corner. I walked the same way since my locker was in that hallway. The tardy bell rang and every student rushed to their classrooms leaving the hallways alone and empty. I was about to turn around the corner when I stopped in my tracks and pulled back quickly. I poke my head out from behind the wall and spotted Austin walking down the hall and Brittney walking a few steps back. _Slut._

Nobody's POV

Ally hid behind the wall and kept her eye on Austin and Brittney.

"Hey Austin." said Brittney. Austin turned around and looked at her weirdly.

"Uhh, hey Britt." Austin said.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked him.

"Umm, yeah but I was walking Ally to class and it got a little late." he said. She rolled her eyes at the sound of Ally's name.

"Oh, that's nice." she said sounding annoyed.

"Austin, do I have something on my neck? I think I accidentally marked myself with my pen." she said trying to sound sweet.

"Umm, sure." he said sounding unsure. Brittney was short and Austin was tall so he had to bend his back a little to get a better look. Brittney smiled evilly and with that she placed both of her hands on Austin's face and forcefully kissed him making him stumble back and hit the lockers. Ally quickly took a picture thinking it would come in handy. Austin realized what was happening and pushed her off.

Ally was in complete and utter shock but she wasn't going to be like those stupid girls in movies where they took off running and cried on their pillow without letting their boyfriends explain what happened. _Filthy Little Slut_ she thought.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You know I have a girlfriend!" Austin yelled.

"Oh please what do you see in her?!" Brittney yelled.

"Ally is the most wonderful person in this world. She's all a guy could ever ask for. She's beautiful, she has a kind caring heart and she sure as hell respects herself unlike you!" he yelled at her.

"C'mon Austin, you can't deny you want me. Just look at me. I'm extremely sexy." she said.

"Oh please, the only sexy woman I know is Ally. I only have eyes for Ally. My Ally. I belong to her and no one else." he said. Ally smiled at his words.

"Yeah okay, sure Ally is pretty sexy. No doubt would any guy want to steal her away from you." she said. Wow, this chick just wouldn't give up.

"Ally is mine and only mine." he said in a deep voice. His words made a million butterfly's fly around Ally's stomach along with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"She isn't for you." Brittney said in a serious tone. She placed her hand on Austin's chest and began to push him back against the lockers.

_Seriously? Just give up already!_ Ally thought. She looked up at the school clock and noticed there were 5 more minutes till the bell. Wow, they had been out here almost all period long. That's 45 minutes._ You don't wanna give up? Fine, I'll just have to teach you a lesson myself_ Ally thought. She looked back up at the clock. 2 minutes left. She fixed her clothes and walked out from the wall and walked towards Austin and Brittney.

"How could you?" Ally yelled. Brittney immediately turned Austin and herself around making it look like Austin pushed Brittney against the lockers. The bell rang and students were coming out of their classrooms but soon stopped in silence at the scene in the hallways.

"Ally it's not what it looks like!" Austin said pushing himself away from Brittney. Ally walked closer towards them and stood there looking hurt.

"Really? Cause it looks to me like you were trying to kiss her!" Ally yelled, faking hurt.

"Austin why are you lying!? You know very well what you were trying to do!" yelled Brittney.

"Ally, no! It's not true! She tricked me!" Austin yelled.

"Me?! Austin you're the one that pushed me against the lockers!" Brittney yelled. Ally couldn't contain herself anymore. She began to giggle and soon it turned into laughter. Austin and Brittney looked at her confused.

"Ally why are you laughing?" asked Austin in a soft voice.

"Yeah, what is wrong with you? One moment you're all mad cause Austin is trying to get at me and later you're laughing?" Brittney said. Ally laughed even louder at her words.

"Brittney you are such a pathetic filthy slut!" Ally yelled in a serious tone and looked mad as hell.

"I saw exactly what happened! I was standing behind that wall over there and I saw everything with my own eyes! You threw yourself at Austin hoping I would break up with him for thinking he cheated on me!" Ally yelled.

"What are you talking about? Everyone saw Austin on me!" she said trying to find back-up.

"Then what the hell is this?" Ally asked pulling out her phone and showing a picture of Brittney pushing Austin against the locker and kissing him. Brittney was red with anger.

"Austin doesn't deserve you, he needs a real woman by his side." Brittney said to Ally while placing her hands on Ally's shoulders and shoving her back. Ally's shoulder was still sore and pain traveled around the wound when Brittney touched her. At this point Ally was enraged. She looked to her side and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Brittney and Brittney smirked at her. Ally smiled before raising her right hand and slapping Brittney making her tumble back a bit. In the background you could hear some students say _'ooooo.'_ Brittney looked back at her holding her while placing her hand on her cheek. She raised her hand and just as she was about to slap Ally, Austin grabbed her hand.

"Don't you dare touch her." he said with anger. Brittney pulled her hand from him an looked at them both.

"You will both pay for this." Brittney said. She turned around and began to walk away. Austin turned to Ally.

"Ally are you okay? I saw you wince a little when she shoved you." Austin said with worry.

"Austin I'm fine. Just hug me." she said to him with a smile. He smiled back and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into his chest and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You can all leave know." Austin said. All the students began to scramble leaving Austin and Ally hugging in the middle of the hallway. Trish and Dez spotted them in the hallway and walked to them.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Trish.

"We'll tell you when we get to sixth, but can someone get my stuff from fifth?" asked Ally.

"I'll go. See you guys in a bit." said Dez as he turned and began to run down the hall. Austin, Ally and Trish made their way to the office to pick up their tardy slip and headed to sixth. They walked into their classroom and gave their slips to the teacher. The sat down on their desks and Austin and Ally explained to Trish what happened out in the hallway.

"What?! Oh my god, I should have been there to pound her!" said Trish.

"It's fine Trish I handled it, but I still can get her words out of my head." Ally said.

"You will both pay for this." Ally repeated as she leaned back in her chair.

"Ally don't worry. I'm sure it means nothing." said Trish.

"Yeah Ally, just forget everything happened. I will not let anyone hurt you." Austin said as he took her hand in his and gripped it tightly.

"Thanks Austin." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Dez soon came in with Ally's stuff and sat next to them. They explained to him what had happened and all he could let out was _'What a slut and Ally good job defending yourself and Austin.'_ They all laughed at his silliness. For the rest of the period they talked about their new songs and how their going to have to record the rest of the music video until Ally's arm gets better. The bell rang and they exited the classroom. Austin and Ally headed for music and Trish and Dez went to their next class. Austin and Ally composed new tunes for upcoming songs. They spent the whole period on the piano until the bell rang for them to head to last period. Austin dropped off Ally in the dance room. He pecked her lips and watched her walk inside before leaving.

Ally's POV

As soon as I walked into the dance room I was greeted by all the girls. They all hugged me trying carefully not to hurt me.

"Ally I missed you so much!" said a girl.

"Thanks Kira. I missed you guys a lot too. You guys are like my family." I said. It was true. All these girls were like family. For three years I've known these girls. Obviously I was closer to the Junior girls because I was one too, but even if some girls where in different grade levels, we all knew and loved each other dearly.

"Hey Ally will you be performing at Spring Show?" said another girl.

"No Cass I won't. I'm stuck like this for three months and by the time I'm cleared it will be summer. So I'll be back to dancing next school year." I said.

"Please tell me you'll still be a Lieutenant?" said a girl next to Cassidy.

"Yes I will. Hopefully my squad will stay the same." I said. We all smiled at each other and turned around when we heard Mrs. Reyes talk.

"Okay guys, all of you go through you're routines for Spring Show and Ally, It's great to have you back." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Reyes." I said. I sat on a chair and watched all the girls go over their routines. My squad finally came to the front and stood in their places to begin. I got up from my chair and walked around them to catch any mistakes they were doing.

"Cassidy straighten out those arms. Kira point you're toes when you leap. Lilly you have to show more sass in your walk." I said. They all did as they were told and responded with _'Yes ma'am'_ just like they were supposed too. They finished their routine and waited for me to speak.

"You guys have prepared for this and I know you guys will look great on stage. I know I won't be there to perform with you guys, but I will be watching you and I know you guys will make me proud. You're other routines look very good also. You guys are ready for Friday. You can go sit now, Trish has to practice with her squad." I said to them. They all responded with _'Yes ma'am'_ and walked to the back of the classroom while I walked back to the chair I was sitting on and waited for school to be over.

Austin's POV

I was sitting in class taking notes when Brittney's words crossed my mind.

_You will pay for this._

Her face was so angered and it gave me the chills when I thought of her words. I couldn't help but feel that bad luck was heading towards Ally and I. When Britt has her eye set on something she does not give up, and sadly her eye was set on me._ Ughhh, why me?!_ I thought to myself as I placed my elbows on the desk and buried my face on my hands. I looked to the clock on the wall and saw we had ten more minutes till school was over. I couldn't wait to go home with Ally and hug here. Too bad her dad was coming home today and I'd be sleeping back in my lonely cold bed with out the warmth of Ally. I ignored the though of sleeping without her and returned back to my notes. When we finished I put all my stuff and waited for the bell to ring to rush out of class and go see Ally. When the bell finally rang I did exactly as I thought. I ran outside and spotted Ally walking towards me. We smiled at each other and hugged when we finally came close to each other.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you." I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too." she said. I grabbed her backpack from her and carried it along with mine, I place my arm around her shoulder and she place her hand on my waist. We began to walk to the parking lot towards my truck when I spotted Britt. She was talking to Ricky, school's bad kid, and she glared at Ally and I as we walked.

"Creep much?" Ally said in an annoyed voice.

"I know, I see her too. C' mon lets go home." I said. Ally rolled her eyes and we walked off to my truck. I helped her get on as always and then ran around to the other side to climb on. I started the engine and drove off to Ally's. On our way home I was listening to Ally sing to the song on the radio.

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that_  
_And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs_  
_I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side_  
_Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it_  
_Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie_  
_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets_  
_So baby whenever you're ready….._

_When you're ready come and get it (x2)_  
_Na na na (x3)_

_When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)_

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na (x3)_

_This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily_  
_I'll know I'll know I'll know_  
_Because you love me so…Yeah!_

_When you ready come and get it_  
_Na na na (x3)_

_When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)_

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na (x3)_

(copied and pasted, too lazy to type)

God. Her voice was so beautiful. So soft and delicate yet so full of meaning. I took a quick look at her and she looked immensely beautiful. How did I get so lucky?

We got home after about ten minutes. I grabbed her backpack and helped her get out. We walked inside her house and I dropped our backpacks on the floor. She dropped herself on the couch and let out a long sigh.

"Today was a long day." she said. I sat next to her and held her hand.

"I know, but we're finally home. You hungry?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

"I don't even care, just feed me." she said with a smile. I laughed and got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I looked around the cabinets to see what there was and I decided to make some spaghetti. It took about thirty minutes to cook. Meanwhile Ally had gone upstairs to change into some black sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Food is ready." I yelled. I paced the bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table and two plates for Ally and I. She made he way to the table and sat down. She took the spoon from the bowl and grabbed two big spoonful's of spaghetti and put it on her plate. I stared at her wide-eyed.

"What? I'm starving." she said with a laugh and sat down to begin eating. I sat next to her and we ate in comfortable silence. When they were done eating we walked over to the couch with our backpack and took out our homework. We sat there for about an hour until we heard a key enter the door lock. We turned around and Ally's dad came in through the door. Ally's face lit up and she jumped off the couch and ran towards him.

"Dad!" she yelled as she hugged him. He dropped his luggage and hugged her back.

"Oh my god Ally, I missed you so much!" he said with a smile.

"I did too dad, I am so glad you're back." she said to him. They let go and I walked over to them.

"Hey Mr. Dawson." I said as I gave him a manly hug.

"Hey Austin. I want to thank you for taking care of my little girl." he said as we pulled.

"No worries Mr. Dawson, it was my pleasure." I said to him. We all walked over to the couch and sat down. He told us about his trip to New York and how chaotic it was and Ally and I told him everything we did after the hospital except the _'We almost had sex in the kitchen counter'_ part. After we finished telling how our week went he headed out to Sonic Boom to check what was going on since Renee was pretty much left in charge the whole time. Ally and I finished our homework and sat back on the couch and watched TV. I placed my arm around her shoulder and brought her close to me, she placed her head on my chest and we sat there peacefully.

Ally's POV

We sat back in the couch for almost and hour, but I sure didn't mind. I loved being next to Austin. He made me feel so safe and that no harm could reach me. Sadly he was going back home today and I would be sleeping alone in my cold and lonely bed. I was lost in my thoughts until Austin brought me back.

"Ally, it's 7 you have to take your medicines." he said. Another reason why I didn't want him to leave, he'd always remind me about my medicine.

"Right." I said as I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I took a pill and swallowed it down with some water. I walked back into the living room and sat next to Austin. My dad came in through the door and greeted us with a 'Hey guys.' He walked into the kitchen and ate a bit of spaghetti before leaving upstairs to his room to sleep because he was exhausted. He yelled out a _'Goodnight'_ and we responded him with the same word. Austin and I just sat there talking about summer and how it was so close and how next year we were finally gonna be seniors. He caressed my arm making me feel warm and loved. By the time it was 9 I had already passed out in Austin's chest. I felt a small kiss on my forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

Austin's POV 

I carried Ally bridal style up to her room. I placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her. I placed a small kiss on her lips before whispering 'Goodnight.' I walked outside of her room and gently closed her door. I walked downstairs and picked up my backpack along with Ally's keys so I could lock the front door. I hopped on my truck and headed home. I walked inside my house and saw my parents in the kitchen table. I greeted them and sat with them and told them about my days with Ally before saying _'Goodnight'_ and heading up my room for some sleep. I changed into some sweats and no shirt before dropping myself on my bed and closing my eyes. Ally's came to my mind and I smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

TA DA! What did you guys think? Tell me in a review! :DD

Okay so like I said, I'm gonna explain some things about this chapter & other things that some of you might have forgotten.

- Ally wears a sling at all times, and when she doesn't have it on, she hold her arm as if it where still in a sling because honestly, if I were shot in the shoulder and tried straightening my arm I think it would hurt. Also, Ally's falls asleep quick because some pain medications can have side effects like that on people and in my story her meds to that to her.

- In some stories I've read they make Cassidy and Kira a bitch, but I decided I would make them good friendly people who get along great with others. Also in my story they are part of Ally's squad in Drill Team. Also, I wanna remind you guys that in every drill team there is a Captain and then 3 or 4 Senior or Junior Lieutenants under the Captains command and every Lieutenant has a squad group. & Yes, drill team members must refer to a Lieutenant or the Captain as Yes Ma'am. In my story Trish & Ally are Junior Lieutenants and will be Senior Lieutenants their upcoming school year. Btw, in here, their drill team is called the Cardettes because their school's mascot is a Cardinal. They are the Marino Cardinals.

- When Ally mentions that her mom always told her about telling herself she always looks beautiful is something I wanted to add due to personal experience. You see when I was in elementary and middle school people always used to make fun of me because my ears stick out and so people would call me monkey and rat which was the worse one, I remember walking out of class one day balling my eyes out cause a kid had said it out loud in class. Because of that, today I am very self-conscious and insecure but not too long ago my bestfriend told me how people used to bully her too (it's true I remember) and she would go home crying and her mom always told her to always feel beautiful no matter what other people say and my bestfriend gave me that same advice so here I am trying to let you guys know that you shouldn't give one shit about what people say about you. You are beautiful no matter what people say, remember that.

I think that's all I wanted to talk about. Okay so tomorrow I will be testing all day long & I will have no homework therefore I will start the new chapter tomorrow.

I really wanted to show you guys some performances from Spring Show & Dance Blast but it's taking forever to upload so I will put those links on the next chapter.

OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE ALL THOSE PICTURES OF RAURA AT THE KIDS EXPO?! OMG I WAS FREAKING OUT! You guys should of seen me on Tumblr. I WAS HYPERVENTILATING! THERE WERE JUST TOO MANY FEELS.

Okay I believe I have said all I want too, if I forgot something I will post it on the next chapter.

So now, how bout you follow me on twitter? :DD **AlenaMarieLynch**

& Tumblr ;DD **alesia-ibarra21**

Song used: Come and Get It - Selena Gomez

I will talk to you guys soon!

- Love, Alena 33


	14. You Are Beautiful

Hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier, but I was exhausted with exams and my creative juices were drained! But here I am, posting a new chapter, but I'm not really happy with this one. I just wanted to post something for you guys who wait so patiently. This chapter isn't very long, but I promise the next one will.

Also, I uploaded the videos I have from Spring Show & Dance Blast, I'm gonna post the link so you guys can check those out. You guys can kinda see me dance :D

www dot youtube dot com/user/myblondhairs1221?feature=

(remember to actually type the dots)

don't laugh at my YouTube user name, I chose it when I was in 9th -.-

**simply-loud** aka **Caitlyn Winters**: OMG I LOVED YOUR REVIEW, IT MADE ME LAUGH SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GIRL! (:

Check out her ^ story guys, it's really good! By the way in the last chapter she also pointed out something about about eating spaghetti with a spoon. Okay that's not what happened. Austin placed all the spaghetti in a big round bowl & Ally used a big spoon to scoop some up & place it on her plate & she used a fork to eat her spaghetti cx

Guys I would appreciate it if you checked out **LovePeach16** her story **Bullying for LOVE** was really good & now she is doing a sequel called **Pregnant with Twins.** I gave her some advise & I assure you it will be good, so go and check it out! I believe I have it in my Favorite Stories so just go there and click on it (:

Omg you guys, 62 reviews in total? That means a lot you guys, I love all of you! :DD

I have a big request, so make sure to read in the end! Okay, so onto the chapter! :D

I do not own anything in the chapter except the story line.

Ally's outfit for the night www dot polyvore dot com/emcee_night/set?id=80043738

* * *

Nobody's POV

The week went along great, except from getting nasty glares from Brittney at school. On Tuesday and Thursday Austin made sure to drive Ally to her Rehab appointments like she was supposed too. The doctor made her do some small exercises that would help her gain back mobility with time. Her wound was healing just fine and in three months or so she would be back to normal, hopefully. Of course Austin was by her side all the time and Ally didn't mind, she loved it. He would pick her up before school, he'd carry her backpack for her, he'd walk her to class, then take her home, spend time with her and he always made sure to remind her about her medicine. At school he made sure Brittney stayed away from her at all means. It was finally Friday and everything was going good so far. Austin and Ally were getting ready for Spring Show. Sure she wasn't going to dance but at the last minute, Ms. Reyes had decided to make her Emcee, so she would be presenting each dance to the audience. So now they were at Ally's getting ready for the show.

Austin's POV

Ally was in the restroom getting ready and I was laying back in her bed strumming her guitar. She walked out and when I laid my eyes on her my jaw dropped to the floor. She looked immensely gorgeous.

"Is there something wrong? Should I change?" she said with worry.

"No no! You look gorgeous." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Austin." she said with a smile. She walked over to me and pecked my lips.

"You don't look bad yourself." she said as she took her acoustic from me and placedkjl it on its stand.

"Well you know how I do." I said in a cocky tone as I popped my collar. I was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie, a black vest some black skinny jeans and white chucks.

"C'mon Mr. Cocky we gotta go." she said with a laugh as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. We got inside my truck and made our way to school. Ally had to leave to the auditorium but placed a kiss on my lips before leaving. Meanwhile I had to stay back with the rest of the people waiting in line to go inside. I spotted Dez and called him over and we waited for the doors to open.

Ally's POV

I walked inside the auditorium and walked backstage where all the girls were. They were in their costumes and ready to perform. I walked over to them and they turned to me.

"Hey. You guys ready to go out there?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure are! We just wish you could be up there with us." said Cassidy.

"I know, I'm bummed that I won't dancing too but next school year I'll be good as new and I will be in every performance with my lovely Angels." I said. We all smiled and group hugged when a guy interrupted.

"We're on in 5 minutes! All Cardettes get ready to go on stage! Emcee get to your position!" a guy yelled as he ran around backstage.

"Okay guys, good luck. I'll see you out there." I said. I turned around and walked to the end of a ramp where I would walk and reach the front of the stage. A tech person handed me a mic and told me once the lights dimmed and the background music cut off to walk out and open the show. I waited 2 more minutes until I finally walked on the ramp and saw all the audience. I smiled and waved while they cheered and clapped. I walked to the front of the stage and faced the audience spotting Austin and Dez in the very front. I smiled again and brought the microphone up to my mouth.

"Good evening everyone! How is everybody doing?" I asked. They cheered and clapped louder.

"Welcome to the 2012 Annual Spring Show! We have a great show for you tonight but before we begin I would please like to ask all of you if you could turn off your cellphones, they can be very distracting to the performers and if your baby begins to cry during the show, you can head outside and help calm them down and come back when you're ready. Also, if you wanna give out a shout out to any of the performers you may go out into the foyer and write one for one dollar, they will be brought up here to me and I will read them out. Okay so onto the show, please welcome the beautiful and wonderful Cardettes!" I yelled as I walked off stage down the ramp. The curtains opened and the lights pointed to the stage and the girls began to dance when their music hit. For the next hour I was joking around with the audience, reading out shout outs and walking back and forth introducing the dances:

Cardettes

Cardette Rookies (New Girls)

Cardette Officers (Devon, Lilly, Mia, Trish & Ally)

Freshmen

Senior Lieutenant Lilly's Solo

Captain Devon and Junior Lieutenant's (Trish & Ally)

Senior Lieutenant's (Lilly & Mia)

Cardettes

Senor Lieutenant Mia's Solo

Junior Lieutenant Trish's Tulips (Squad)

Senior and Parents (This is an actual dance at the real show)

Junior Lieutenant Ally's Angels (Squad)

Captain Devon and Senior Lieutenant's (Lilly & Mia)

Cardette Officers (Devon, Lilly, Mia, Trish & Ally)

(Ally did not perform in any of the dance she was supposed too but in the end of every one of her dances she walked on stage to grab hands with the girls and bow)

The 10 minute intermission finally came and most of the audience got up from their seats and walked outside for a break. Ally walked off the stage and met with Austin and Dez.

"Ally you are doing great up there." said Austin.

"Thanks. It's really tiring though, walking back and forth." I said with a laugh. The three of us stood there talking about the show and how it was really good. I had 4 minutes to get back to my place so I gave them a hug and told them I'd talk to them later. I walked back to the ramp and waited to walk back out to the stage to introduce the dances that where left.

Cardettes

Junior Cardettes

Junior Lieutenant Trish's Solo

Cardette Officers (Devon, Lilly, Mia, Trish & Ally)

Senior Lieutenant Mia's Solo

Sophomore Cardettes

Senior and Boys (Also a real dance at the show. The senior girls pick the guy they wanna dance with)

Junior Lieutenants (Trish & Ally)

Cardettes Officers (Devon, Lilly, Mia, Trish & Ally)

Junior Lieutenant Ally's Solo (Cancelled)

Senior Lieutenant Lilly's Lilas

Goodbye Seniors (Actual thing. Parents walk with their daughters and stand in front of the stage and dance instructor hands them roses.)

Cardettes

(Ally did not perform in any of the dance she was supposed too but in the end of every one of her dances she walked on stage to grab hands with the girls and bow)

Nobody's POV

During half of the show Ally read a shout out directed for her that read "You are the best girlfriend ever and you are incredibly beautiful" obviously sent from Austin. The crowd 'awwed' and Ally blushed like crazy. She looked over to Austin and he smirked and winker at her. She said thank you and continued with the show.

After the Cardettes last performance they bowed down and Ally walked out on stage with her microphone.

"Give it up for the Cardettes!" she yelled. The crowd clapped and cheered while the girls smiled like crazy. The girls then waved before walking off the stage. The curtains closed and Ally stood front stage.

"I want to thank all of you for coming and watching this amazing performance that these girl practiced hard for. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and I hope to see you all next year again. Thank you for coming!" she yelled before walking off and going backstage to congratulate the girls. When she finished she walked outside and met with Austin. The hugged and kissed before he held out his hand and she placed hers in his. They intertwined their fingers and walked towards his truck. On the way home Ally managed to fall asleep all thanks to her 'amazing' medicine. When he got to Ally's home he carried her bridal style inside. He went up to her room where he laid her gently on her bed. He took off her heels and jewelry and stared at her. He liked watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful and relaxed. He took a seat next to her and he gently stroked her arm. She moved and turned around, laying on right shoulder and her back facing him. He laid down next to her slowly, trying not to wake her up. He placed his arm around her stomach and held her tight, never wanting to let go. He placed his head close to hers, resting his chin on the crook of her neck. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and whispered

_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't wanna ever lose you and if I do, I promise I will never give up until I have you next to me again. You are my life, you are my world, you are my everything._

He closed his eyes and held her tightly. His eyes began to get heavier and soon he was asleep next to his Ally.

Mr. Dawson woke up around 2 a.m. He went to go check up on Ally and walked inside her room. He saw Austin asleep holding onto a sleeping Ally. Sure he didn't like any guy being so close to her daughter like that, but he knew Austin would never hurt her in any way. He knew Austin really cared about his daughter and that he would do anything to protect her. He walked towards her bed and pulled a blanket over them. Austin made his daughter happy, and all he wanted was to see her happy. He walked back into his room and laid on his bed and fell asleep

Around 4 a.m. Ally opened her eyes. She noticed she was in her room in, her bed and that someone was holding onto her tightly. She turned her head and saw Austin asleep, she smiled and kissed his cheek. She turned back and laid her head on her pillow. She looked out into the darkness of her room and thought

_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're mine and always will be no matter what._

She closed her eyes and fell asleep again, but this time in the arms of Austin.

* * *

This chapter was lame wasn't it? I didn't really like it, but I promise the next chapter will be good! :DD

Okay so I wrote a chapter for a new story I want to write, but I need a stage name for Ally, so if you have a good one please tell me!

Give me some love & review :D

Follow me on twitter guys ;D **AlenaMarieLynch**

& on Tumblr **alesia-ibarra21**

I've been ranting so much about Raura lately, you guys would laugh at my posts.

I don't know when I will post, but I hope to make it soon. I will talk to you guys next time, see ya!

- Love, Alena 33


	15. News

I wanna let you guys know I am re-writing chapter 1 this INSTANT and IT WILL BE POSTED TODAY! So Be on the lookout!

-Alena xx


	16. AN

Hey guys!

I would appreciate if you guys actually read this cause it's important.

I bet you are all pretty pissed at me cause I haven't updated since like, April and I'm very sorry! I just lot inspiration and I have no idea what to write anymore! And I know I told you guys I was gonna re-write but I just don't like my ideas lately. And I tried starting other stories, and I can't seem to finish them, I don't know why. The last thing I worked on was a One-shot, that I'm not gonna tell you guys about cause I don't wanna bring your hopes up, but I haven't brought myself to finish it, and again its cause of my loss of inspiration. I know some of you really liked this story and I appreciate all the love! You guys really made me happy with the reviews, and still to today, people follow and favorite which makes me feel bad cause I haven't updated, which brings me to the whole point of this A/N.

I will be takin a break from writing. All my progress on stories will be on hold and I won't write for a while because I really need some time to bring in some fresh ideas. But don't worry, I promise I will come back, I'm not gonna leave you halfway through an Auslly story (:

Also, I am currently co-writing with another author, and it would be AWESOME if you guys checked out our work! It's a Raura story but she does have an Auslly story in case you guys don't like Raura. But they are both great, and you should check them out. Her name her is allyaustin and the Raura story is called Would you let it all crumble to pieces? and that's the one I am helping co-write & her Auslly story is called Bliss. She also has a one-shot which is really awesome. Anyways, I'm sorry for giving such disappointing news I guess, but don't forget, I will come back to you guys okay, I love you all!

If you'd like to give some ideas or something, go ahead and do so.

Follow me on twitter AlenaMarieLynch

Until next time,

-Alena 33


End file.
